A Lie, A Truth, and a Shock
by Caraline Fisher
Summary: OK read the first chapter till you get to the words HER Problem in bold if you haven't figured out the plot by then your very special. If you like it keep reading if you don't stop no one will be upset.
1. A Lie Part 1 His Her Problem

**Thank you for the wonderful idea MANGA1 we all or at least I love you. Any way I've sort of split this up weird but the first part her is the plot basically.**

**His Problem**

Sesshomaru is 29. He's good looking, rich, and intelligent. None of which would be the first description anyone would give. It would be something like; he's cold, distant, or in the case of his half brother he's an ass/bastard. Normally followed up with the word heartless. But he didn't mind. He had plans. He was going to take over his father's company and be successful only problem was if he didn't marry by the age of 30 the company goes to his half brother. Who's 25 with a wife who was ready to give birth any day now. To a son no less.

Sesshomaru had known since 18 that he'd have to marry to get full rain of the company. What he hadn't known until 4 years ago when Inuyasha married was that if he wasn't married by 30 the company would go to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru if he wanted to stay with the family business would have to answer to Inuyasha.

The problem was Sesshomaru didn't want to be married. He didn't want some money hungry bitch reaching into his pocket. And he didn't know anyone who would marry him for any other reason that wouldn't be disillusioned right away. He wanted to bang his head against the table in front of him. What he needed was someone he could hire to play the part till the company was in his name and then they could divorce. The only problem with that plan was who could he find to play the part.

**Her Problem**

Rin is 25 fresh out of college with no friends and no family. Rin hadn't befriended anyone since her parents die when she was 8. She'd heard that her old best friend Kagome was expecting her first child and since she was currently unemployed and waiting for phone calls on the thousand applications she filled out. She thought she should go congratulate Kagome and her husband who'd been a really quite kid she wondered how her cheerful friend had ended up with someone so withdrawn. She rang the bell and a very pregnant lady answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Hey wench what are you doing?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Answering the door. Gez Inuyasha I'm not on bed rest the doctor only said to 'Take it easy.' What's easier than answering the door! Can I help you dear" Kagome asked again in a sweet tone.

"I'm Rin Tahashi we use to go to school together." Rin said timidly

"OH my God Rin! I tried to track you down a few years ago when I married Inuyasha but I couldn't find you. It had me worried." Kagome grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.

"I was in England. I got adopted and we moved to London but they… Well my adopted mother lost the fight with cancer 3 years ago and my adopted father had a heart attack about a year ago. So now I'm back." Rin was masking her pain it was something she'd become very go at in the last 17 years of emotional disappointment and turmoil. She didn't want to burden anyone with her problems. Besides this was a happy occasion the re-meeting of old friends. They chatted for awhile before Rin insisted she had to go. Their happiness was a physical thing and it was crushing her to lie about all the great job opportunities and she'd eve vaguely mention she was dating someone when Kagome tried to set her up with her little brother.

She go to the end of the street and collapsed against someone's gate. "Why did I say that. I don't even have any job prospects just hundreds of applications sent in with no responses. And now she thinks I have a serious boyfriend. AAAAHHH! What am I gonna do." She cried into her hands until she was suddenly pulled to her feet and dragged to a nearby car. _'Great now I'm being kidnapped or rapped."_ She was shoved in the passage seat. "Who are you and where are you taking me!" Rin was panicking but she was at a point in her life where she just didn't care. She felt the only way things could be worse is if she was about to died and well it might be a bit dramatic but at least then her problems would be over.

"I believe we are the solution to each other's problems. I'm Sesshomaru-"

"I know that don't you think I'd be screaming rape or something otherwise." Rin glared at him. Now that she knew he wasn't going to make her life worse just inconvenience her for a few hours she was getting pissed.

"You know me?" Sesshomaru had hoped this woman was a total stranger who knew nothing about him but maybe this was better.

"Yeah you save me when I was 6. If you hadn't caught me I would have broken my neck. I'm Rin Tahashi I used to go to school with you. I was in your brothers grade."

"Half brother and yes I remember you now. You've certainly changed a lot since then. But that doesn't change the fact that I believe we can help each other."

"Are you being vague just to annoy me." Rin snapped at him.

"We'll talk after we get to my place ." And for the rest of the ride they sat in silence.

**Ok well I might get fired over this fic so be grateful. Ok well I hope you like this I read MANGA1 story and loved the idea of Sessy's dad making him get married to inherit. So Review I'm putting my livelihood on the line for this. **


	2. A Lie part 2 The Plan

After handing his car off to what Rin deemed a giant vending machine Sesshomaru lead them a block away to his apartment. They rode the elevator in silence and Sesshomaru held his door open and gestured for her to go in ahead of him. Rin was getting annoyed. Sesshomaru showed her to a sitting area and left her there returning a moment later with drinks. Which he sat on the table between them. "I want you to hear me out. This idea has the potential to solving both our problems with limited negative ramifications at least on your part." Sesshomaru paused to make sure she was going to hear him out. She took a sip of her drink and gestured for him to continue. "I think we should pretend to date. Then-"

"Woe What!" Rin interrupted him.

"You need to wait till I'm completely done then you can ask whatever you'd like. Now as I was saying. We should date and in two months I'll make a show of proposing to you and then we'll get married. I don't want my _half_ brother inheriting my father's company. Firstly he'd run it into the ground and secondly he'd have me do all the real work until he ran it into the ground. But if I don't marry by my next birthday which is about ten and a half months from now. The company will be signed over to that ignorant half wit I've had the displeasure of calling my sibling. After the company is in my name we can divorce and I'll give you $50,000 in settlement. Until then once we're engaged you may live with me. You won't have to buy food or pay rent and I would supply you with anything else you need. I'm finished what do you have to say?"

"Would there be some big wedding or could it be a small affair?" Rin asked trying to buy a little time to think.

"I'm sure that my step mother will want to make a big deal out of it but we'll have a limited time to plan so something small could be forced on her if that is what you'd prefer."

Rin thought about it and she started to laugh which made Sesshomaru glare at her. It was a look that usually got him what he wanted in board meetings but Rin was unaffected. She reached over and patted his cheek. "Down boy. Poor puppy thinks he's being laughed at but really… You do realize this is the weirdest conversation ever and my mom once ask me if the Eiffel Tower was in New York. Would we have to sleep together?"

"Not in that sense no. We would have to share a room since my family would find it odd if we didn't. Anything else?" Sesshomaru had let her puppy comment slide since she seemed to be going into shock.

"Fine." Rin said clearly before pulling out her wallet which was mostly for her ID since she had no money. "Here's my card it has my current information I just made them today. We'll have to go on dates and make up a believable story about how we got together. Which shouldn't be hard since I used to have a crush on you when I was little. So let me think it'll be more believable if we meet up to collaborate our story. Just think about it tonight and come by my place when you have time. Or call me." Rin stood to leave.

"No I think simple and as close to the truth is best. Stories require memorizing. Here's the "truth". I saw you on my way to drop something off at my brothers house I recognized you and since I hadn't seen you in so long I asked you to have a drink with me. Let's say it was coffee since that sounds better. We talked and before you left you gave me your card so we could keep in touch. The next day which will happen I called and asked you out. The rest should be easy." Sesshomaru stood. "I'll see you off."

"Yeah if you could walk me to the station. It's been so long since I lived here."

They walked to the train station and Sesshomaru kissed her on the cheek before leaving . This was perfect and as long as he was firm and careful nothing could go wrong.

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews I loved waking up to see that I had 5 whole reviews in just one night on the first chapter you are all so awesome. 3monkey3 I'm glad you were smart enough to figure that out and Jolie yes that is where the idea came from. Icegirljenni sweetie I have no idea what you are asking me please send me a message clearing up your question. Even if this chapter answered it I just want to know what you meant. **

**Now let's keep those reviews coming I will post the next chapter of which ever story I working on gets the most reviews between now and Sunday when I will be at a computer again. I'm only working on one other thing. By the way I'm thinking this will be about 25 chapters it shouldn't be longer than that but it might be by the way I may need help with some minor decisions later on I hope you will be willing to help me out. I've already got the next 3 chapters written and it's just a matter of typing them up. Yep that's right I'm using paper. **

**I own nothing not even the computer I'm writing this on.**


	3. A Lie Part 3 A Fake Date

**Hey you reviewed thank you I've decided that I will not be bugging you all to review I don't review every story I read so I'm asking you all to do something that I myself do not do I only review when I really enjoy what I'm reading or there is something wrong and I feel that by saying something I can help the writer learn and grow as a writer and make their stories better so that is what I ask of you. Please enjoy.**

As promised the next day Rin received a call from Sesshomaru but he didn't ask her out. He just asked if she was going to be home for the next hour. She said she was and he said good and hung up. She was a little annoyed until there was a knock on her door. At first she thought it was Sesshomaru but it was a delivery boy with a dozen roses and a stem of cherry blossoms. It was beautiful and since it was a cherry tree she'd nearly died falling out of it was also sort of meaningful. She thanked the delivery boy and took the flowers inside.

She found two cards. The little one attached to the cherry blossoms said it what was clearly Sesshomaru's hand writing "I'd catch you again."

Rin starred at it for a minute thinking _"He's good." _She remembered that day quite clearly. Thanks to Sesshomaru she'd walked away but he'd sprained an ankle and dislocated his shoulder. And she'd basically worshiped him for the next two years. She sighed and push all thought of what happened to put a stop to that worship into the darkest corner of her mind where they belonged. She would not start thinking about what happened next in her life.

Sesshomaru had been right this would help them both. When Kagome called which she would to ask about her boyfriend she could actually tell her about him and she'd get some money. Acting was a job. And lying to her… Was friend the right word? Oh well.

She opened the second card which read. "The botanical gardens cherry blossom viewing is opening today till midnight please join me for dinner under the stars." It gave detailed directions along with a map. With two police boxes highlighted in case she needed help with the directions. Sesshomaru's number was at the bottom next to which he'd written "Please don't call to say you can't."

"Wow how does he not have a girlfriend?" Rin thought out loud. Then it hit her. He probably could get a girlfriend but for two things. One: Sesshomaru wasn't an ass or a complete ass. He would never lead someone on like that. And two: Most likely acting romantic was as far into real emotion as Sesshomaru was willing to go which suited Rin just fine since she'd given up on emotions a long time ago. She'd learned quickly that once you get attached to people they suddenly have the power to hurt you. She picked up her phone and text him. "WOW"

Sesshomaru's phone buzzed he reached over and picked it up. A smirk crossed his face when he saw the message from Rin.

"What's got you so happy? Scare another client or something?" Inuyasha asked sitting down across from his brother.

"No I have a date tonight. Not that it's any of your business." Sesshomaru went back to work.

"Oh well good for you. What's it been six months. You really need to get out more. Just keep your phone on you. Kagome is gonna have that kid any minute."

"Fine."

"So what's she like? Knowing your terrible tastes she's good looking with a horrible personality." Inuyasha smiled ribbing his brothers past relationships was fun.

"Her name is Rin. We went to school with her when we were children. I ran into her on my way to your house and I asked her to have coffee with me so we could catch up. We talked for a while and she gave me her card. Today I asked her out. You're half right she is beautiful. Now take those papers and get out of my office." Sesshomaru kept working not even glancing up when his door shut.

Inuyasha dropped the papers on his desk and headed straight to his father's offices.

"Inuyasha is Kagome in labor?" Toga asked.

"Not yet but I thought you should know I caught Sessh smiling a few minutes ago."

"Close another deal did he. I wonder which client he dismembered this time." Toga sighed he missed the days when Sesshomaru's biggest care was his toy sword collection. Although he did beat Inuyasha with those swords a lot. You just couldn't win.

"Nope. He's got a date with an old friend from when we were kids. She was in my grade. She was Kagome's best friend. You remember the girl Kagome cried about just before the wedding. I think she was convinced she was dead since we couldn't find her. Well she showed up at our house yesterday and Sessh says he ran into her on his way to drop something off and well you get the picture." Inuyasha finished.

"What's her name?" Toga asked.

"Rin Tahashi."

"Wasn't that the little girl that Sesshomaru saved from falling when he was ten?" Toga was sure of it. He remembered that incident. Izayoi had called him all upset saying something about the hospital and he had thought the worst but arrived to find a little girl thanking a very embarrassed looking Sesshomaru. Who had his foot wrapped with an ice pack on it and his arm in a sling. A teacher from the school told him she'd seen the whole thing and thought Sesshomaru should be thanked before the school but Sesshomaru adamantly refused such attention. "Well, well, well." Toga smiled. This was it he knew it. His son only did things that benefited him except when it came to people he thought were worth his time. He'd proven many times that he had a good heart under that cold exterior. Like when he'd called the ambulance when he was 8 and Izayoi had assured him that she was fine while she laid in bed with a fever but Sesshomaru had known that something was wrong. She'd ended up having emergency surgery to remove her appendix. Or when he'd on numerous occasions pulled Inuyasha out of traffic because he wasn't paying attention. Usually this was followed by a smack to the head and the famous quote of brotherly love "If you died it would be inconvenient."

That night Sesshomaru and Rin got to know each other. Sessh asked her where she'd gone to school. What her major was. Her favorite color and flowers. And her dress size since he'd need to buy her dresses to wear since he figure that a botany major didn't own evening wear. And Rin asked what he'd done with his life since she'd seen him last. They talked until midnight and Sesshomaru took her home. He opened her door for her and walked her to her door.

"Wow you're a really good actor if I didn't know better I'd think you really liked me." Rin Said.

Sesshomaru leaned in and captured her lips. "Yes well I'm quite through when it comes to getting what I want." He whispered in her ear. "Good night Rin. I will call you tomorrow."

Rin closed the door after he turned the corner and collapsed. If she wasn't careful he might break her barriers and worm his way into her heart. What was left of it anyway and then he'd destroy her. No she would not let that happen.

**I just want to give everyone fair warning that while I don't do sad endings because they depress me there will be a more serious tone you see it a bit in this chapter but it will get more and more clear that Rin has some problems in chapter 7? I have Kagome get close to explaining it but she doesn't really know the truth or the full extent of how bad Rin is. But don't worry this is a romance and there will be a happy ending. I may take a little longer with then I thought I have decided to rewrite one of my chapters but it still shouldn't take too long.**


	4. A Lie Part 4 Meeting the Family

**I'm rewriting part of chapter 6 because I decided that I was wrong to write it like I did the first time the more I thought about it the more I thought I was going two different ways with the same character and that just would not do I would like to thank DivineRose91 for stopping me for being unhappy with this story so this chapter is for her.**

Three hours into the night Rin fell out of bed trying to make her phone stop ringing. "Hello?"

"Rin I'm on my way to pick you up. Kagome went into labor and Inuyasha tells me she wants you there." Sesshomaru told her calmly.

"You made me fall out of bed and now I have to get dressed." Rin tried to sound indigent but just ended up sounding half asleep. Sesshomaru snickered. "What's so funny?" Rin demanded.

"Always falling for me." He hung up.

Rin was starting to learn that Sesshomaru didn't say good bye to people on the phone. She didn't think it was just her either. He most likely got sick of talking to people on the phone all day at work. Once she'd dressed and put her phone in her purse. She stepped outside to meet him. While she waited she got hit on by a group of teenage boys out late because of break. But Sesshomaru scared them off with his deadly glare.

"Thank God. I didn't know how to get rid of them." Rin said as she got in the car.

Sesshomaru slammed his door and turned to her. "Are you suicidal because if you are I'll commit you and I don't know quit my job and find something else to do."

"Woe where did that come from? I just thought it would be easier to meet you down here. I keep forgetting there's so many people in this city." Rin told him.

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. "Let me put this in terms you'll understand. Stupid teenage boys in a group plus pretty girl equals rape. OK!" Sesshomaru watched her closely as she processed. It scared him a little that she didn't seem afraid at first but then he noticed her hands shaking.

"It's too early to think about that kind of stuff. Let's just go to the hospital." Rin said calmly

They drove in silence but half way there Sesshomaru took her hand and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb. By the time they arrived Rin was back to normal.

"Thank God!" Inuyasha grabbed Rin when they walked into the waiting room and dragged her down the hall towards a very loud screaming. Kagome was cursing the day she meet Inuyasha.

"_Ah the miracle of life." Rin Though. "More like it will be a miracle if she doesn't kill him." _Rin felt like laughing but wisely chose to stay quiet. Kagome was glad Rin was there for some reason. But she was soon shoved from the room by doctors as the contractions got closer together. Rin collapsed into the seat next to Sesshomaru and laid her head on his shoulder. Sesshomaru had fallen asleep already so she figured he wouldn't mind.

"Hey you have a nephew now." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru after shaking him. Rin made a sleepy sound of protest and snuggled into his shoulder. "Looks like you've won her over." Inuyasha said before heading back to his wife and son.

Toga came out to find Sesshomaru looking at a young woman whom he had to assume was Rin. "Who's this?" Toga asked with a smile.

"My new girlfriend. Rin Tahashi." Sesshomaru went back to starring at her in amazement.

"Izayoi dear look it's Rin. You remember her?" Toga asked happily.

"Oh my yes. Where has she been all this time?" Izayoi asked Sesshomaru.

"London apparently." Sesshomaru responded before going back to wondering how she could sleep like that which was answered a moment later when she rolled and nearly landed on the floor for the second time that night. "You're clumsy." Sesshomaru smirked knowing that wasn't something she would have disclosed willingly.

"Yeah well thanks for the bulletin Sessh next time tell me something I don't know." Rin snapped at him as he helped her right herself.

"If you brought her with you I'd say your date went well." Toga smiled suggestively at his son who rolled his eyes and saw Rin blushing.

"Don't be inept Rin is friends with Kagome. They had me pick her up so she could be here for the birth. Rin come with me we must go see my nephew. Perhaps my half-wit brother finally did something right." Sesshomaru hauled her off leaving Izayoi and Toga a little shocked.

"He really likes her don't you think?" Toga smiled at his wife.

"Like a little boy with his first crush. It's so cute." Izayoi had thought that Sesshomaru liked the girl 19 years ago when he saved her life. It was wonderful to see them together now.

"You're awful chipper this in the mornings." Sesshomaru said as he let go of Rin's hand.

"Only when I wake up to sarcasm or hospitals so today's extra bad. Well I got to go now. So I'll see you later." Rin said as she walked down the hall.

"Wait where are you going?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I can't do this here. I'm tired I hate hospitals and I'm not really a big fan of babies. I'd just offend Kagome and Inuyasha. I'll be able to fake interest once they take it home. Just tell Kagome that the hospital was making me sick. She'll understand at least somewhat. Bye." With that she disappeared into the stair well.

Sesshomaru went into Kagome's room to meet his nephew. Who was asleep in his fathers arms.

"Hey where's Rin?" Inuyasha asked while rocking his son.

"She left didn't she?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "I would hate hospitals if I were her too. You know she spent six weeks in the hospital when she was 8. That was the last time I saw her. Then her adopted parents died of cancer and a heart attack. I'm almost shocked she showed up." Kagome yawned widely.

"Yeah wench you can talk later. Get some rest." She was fast asleep before he even finished his sentence.

And with that Sesshomaru left knowing why Rin had agreed so easily to his plan. She was all alone and had nothing to lose. He'd asked about her parents and she'd simply said they weren't around anymore. He had no idea she'd lost two sets of parents. He wondered how he should approach this but decided it would come up naturally and went home to sleep before heading to work. He could still get two hours in before he had to be there.


	5. A Lie Part 5 A Proposal

**Hey there sorry if I can't get the full chapter up tonight I have to do real work. You know shipments are evil and stop chapter updates that and this is the longest chapter in the story so far and looking to be the longest chapter period so you know have fun by the way someone told me I should have had Sess and Rin make up vows in Unknown but I just didn't want to but I kind of set this story up to well not to write vows so I'm going to be writing some pretty vows just try and stop the sappy.**

The next 8 weeks flew by with Sesshomaru spending as much time as he could manage in public with Rin. They never went back to his apartment and he only went to hers to pick her up. Rin had been to two interviews in this time but had yet to hear anything back. Sesshomaru was actually surprised at how easy this was. He definitely didn't love Rin but he didn't dislike spending time with her. He was actually enjoying it. She was quite fascinating. They'd even had a fight one night. HE didn't really remember what started it but it ended with Rin calling him an idiot and walking out on him. She'd called him later and apologized for making a scene but told him that he was still an idiot.

It was time to propose. Rin was starting to look more tired and pale every day. He'd known she was looking for work and he'd helped her prepare for the interviews she'd had but hadn't realized until she'd passed out getting ready for a date last week that she was that bad off. He'd ended up buying her food for the week and putting her to bed. He guessed that she'd been living mostly off of when he'd take her out to eat. Thou she'd always eaten slowly and with perfect manors. She really was a good actress.

He came up with lots of plans in his head but they all made him sick. Most of them were just far to public and he just didn't want to be that cliché. He finally narrowed it down to two options. First on being the normal take her out and get down on one knee thou that still made him cringe a little. He knew it was better than some if not all of his other public ideas. Second one was dinner with his parents or as it would most likely turn out to be his family since he was sure Izayoi would want to make it a family dinner. He decided that his parents house was the best plan it was private while being special since the only friend Rin had would be there. Yes that's what he'd do. He looked up from his computer to see his father smiling at him. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Not too long. You look like you were deep in thought. At first I thought you were working but then I saw that your screen saver was on in the reflection in the window. So I figured that work was the last thing on your mind." Toga was getting more cheerful by the second it wasn't often that he got to tease his oldest.

"Actually I'm glad you're here." Sesshomaru said like this was every other day. That shocked Toga Sesshomaru rarely responded to his rare teasing he almost never acted like it hadn't happened. "It saves me the trouble of having to come find you. I'd like to bring Rin over for dinner with you and Izayoi. I'd also like it if you'd invite Inuyasha. I was thinking tomorrow if it could be arranged. I have something I'd like to… announce." Sesshomaru looked on with a blank expression as usual but his father looked suspicious.

Toga walked around the desk and put his hand on his sons forehead. "Are you feeling well?"

Sesshomaru knocked his hand away. "Don't be ridiculous I'm fine. I just thought that Rin would enjoy seeing Kagome and if Kagome comes then Inuyasha comes as much as it displeases me."

Toga smiled. "Well that makes since. What's this announcement?"

"I'll say nothing more on the subject until dinner." Sesshomaru clicked his screen saver off and there was a picture of him and Rin in the back ground of his desktop.

Toga smiled at this. "That's cute." He gestured to the picture.

"That's what Rin said when she put it there." Sesshomaru complained.

Toga knew his son didn't approve of personal affects displayed in the work place. "Be there no later than seven and I'll want you to make the your announcement once everyone arrives no waiting till we're done with dinner." Toga smiled and left after receiving a nod from his son. He was a little worried that Sesshomaru was going to announce that he was leaving the company since in less than nine mouths it was going to be signed over to Inuyasha. But he tried not to worry about it. He would know tomorrow.

The next night Sesshomaru picked Rin up and drove to his parents in silence. Everyone was waiting on them. He notices his father looked a little agitated and decided to put him out of his misery. "I assume that father told you I had an announcement to make." He turned to Rin and she looked at him in confusion. "Rin?" He brushed his hand over her cheek. "Marry me?" He pulled out a ring box and held it open to her. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was not the first kiss they'd shared and Sesshomaru had learned that she was a fantastic kisser but this was different somehow. Inuyasha made a gagging noise while Kagome giggled nervously she'd never seen Sesshomaru act like this before. When they broke apart he found that he was smiling. "I'm taking that as a yes." He said before slipping the ring on her hand. It wasn't a very extravagant ring but it suited her and it was a sakura.

Suddenly she found herself being hugged by Izayoi and Kagome who were both teary eyed. While Sesshomaru was being hugged by his father and looking quite uncomfortable about in. Inuyasha stayed with Taki but offered his brother a smile. No one knew that in his head Inuyasha was thanking god that he wouldn't have to take over the company. Inuyasha was a hard worker but he knew and he knew Sesshomaru knew that he would run the company into the ground if he took it over. He didn't want to disappoint his father and brother who loved that company. Not to mention his mother, wife, and son.

After much congratulation they finally sat down to eat. Sesshomaru put extra food on Rins plate which Izayoi noticed. "Surely she can't eat that much Sesshomaru." Izayoi smiled at them assuming that he had been too wrapped up in the conversation to notice what he'd done.

"She will since I know she hasn't eaten today. By the way Rin will be moving in with me this weekend. She doesn't take care of herself when I'm not around. Plus she still hasn't been able to find a job…" He turned to glare at Rin who'd kicked him under the table. "DO not kick me!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Then do not make me look like an indolent in front of your family." Rin snapped back.

"Rin you told me you had lots of job offers." Kagome looked up with concern.

"Well I…. I lied. I didn't want you to worry about me what with you being pregnant and all. I never thought it would be this hard. I guess I should have majored in a field with more jobs available. Botany isn't a booming field. But plants are really the only thing I'm interested in. I've applied all over town but only had two interviews and no calls back. I had no idea looking for work was so hard." She looked down at her food. She was still angry at Sesshomaru for telling everyone she was jobless but she guessed that it was the best way to convince them that it was best for her to move in with him. But she figured that didn't mean she had to like.

**This is where I left off**

"You will move in with me won't you? Then you won't have to worry too much about anything but finding a job and planning the wedding." Rin heaved a sigh but nodded yes. Sesshomaru took her hand under the table and gave it a light squeeze before letting it go and Rin knew that was the only apology she was going to get.

"Speaking of the wedding I know you just asked but do either of you know when you want to have it?" Izayoi asked and Sesshomaru opened his mouth to reply but Rin cut him off.

"April 16th" She blushed when she realized she'd just said that out loud. That really didn't fit with the plan it was almost two months after Sesshomaru turned 30. He just looked at her.

"Why that date huh Rin?" Kagome wanted to know what that blush had been about.

"Yeah isn't that kind of random? I mean you had your first date on the 7th the day before Taki was born so why the 16th?" Inuyasha asked but Izayoi got up and hugged Rin tight.

"That's the perfect day for your wedding. Don't you remember it's the day they met. The day Sesshomaru saved her." Everyone including Rin was shocked that Izayoi knew this. But it really wasn't that surprising. The school had told her that Sesshomaru had been in an accident and she needed to go to the hospital immediately. Being a mother she had panicked calling Toga crying. Not knowing what was happening to her son. She loved him from the moment she'd met him and it killed her to think she might lose him. She would never forget that day it was the day that she stopped letting Toga be completely in charge of Sesshomaru. It was when she stop thinking of him as Toga's son and started think about him as her son.

I guess this is one of those things I'm not getting an opinion about?" Sesshomaru sighed.

"Get used to it." Both Toga and Inuyasha said and then laughed.

"Hey dad since Sess is getting married I guess that means you'll be signing the company over to him?" Inuyasha tried to stay calm and noticed Sesshomaru stiffen when he said this.

"Yes it's a little after the deadline but yes I'll sign the company over to him on May 1st." Toga smiled at his son noticing that he was happy about this news.

The rest of the evening went on without too much excitement. Izayoi, Kagome, and Rin worked out a day to meet and start planning the wedding and Sesshomaru took Rin home.

"Sorry that date just popped in my head and I opened my mouth without thinking. But it worked out. Married in April divorced by June." Rin said cheerfully.

"You're wrong. I suppose I didn't explain it in detail but the company isn't fully going to be mine until the first of the next year. I was going to suggest a winter wedding around Christmas time but it doesn't seem like that can happen now. We'll just have to fake it longer. I'll have divorce papers drawn up on the 2nd and this will be over no later than the 10th. " When he got to her apartment he opened her door like always but he also opened the trunk and pulled out a stack of boxes and a bag filled with permanent markers and packing tape. He walked her in and set to boxes down placing the bag on top of them. "Start packing tomorrow. Just sell or leave the furniture if it's yours. I've seen your very limited amount of possessions so I don't think you'll need more boxes but just let me know. Also I've decided to buy a house. I've been thinking about it for a while and now's the perfect time. No one will question it. Most likely they'll approve. So we'll have to do that together. At least there's one good thing about you not having a job yet. It'll leave you with more time free to move and plan the wedding. But I'll help you look for more work once we've settled on a house. I'll look and see what I might like tomorrow and we'll go look on Friday if we're lucky we'll find something quickly and be able to move in right away. Good night Rin." With that he left and the lie was under way.

**If you'd like to see Rin's ring go to this site http:/ honolulujewelrycompany. com/shopping/products/Denny-Wong-Cherry-Blossom-Ring**


	6. A Truth Part 1 Moving In

**Ok the next few are on the short side but this is just how I'm breaking it up and this the chapter I changed a little to make the story make more since Thank you once again DivineRose91. I'm very pleased with the story so far and am posting as fast as I can. If I had a computer of my own the story would likely be up and done by now. I work a job where I can mostly write all day. Sorry everyone who is not so lucky. And now on with the show. Also just as a reminder I own noting as clearly stated above Not even the computer I'm writing this on.**

Sesshomaru had been right about Rin not having a lot of stuff. She'd used up all the money her adopted parents left her on college and had pennies left to move back here on. She'd only moved back because her visa expired. Otherwise she would have stayed in England and found a job there. Ten medium size boxes and she was done. It was kind of sad really.

Sesshomaru smirked when he saw that he could move her all in one trip. Over the next 3 weeks they looked at houses and finally Sesshomaru chose one. Rin thought she liked the yard better than she'd ever like house. Not that there was anything wrong with the house. It was perfect really but the yard was beyond perfect for Rin. It had three cherry trees in the left back corner and a small green house in the right. Rin found herself questioning how much Sesshomaru had considered her when selecting their home for the next two years. Moving Sesshomaru wasn't quite as easy as moving Rin had been since he'd been on his own for a decade now. Not that Sesshomaru collected needless crap but still it took them a whole week to pack and move.

That's when Rin learned that Sesshomaru being annoyingly organized was useful. She was able to unpack most of the house by herself while Sesshomaru arranged the furniture and helped with the heavy stuff. And by the second week in July the boxes were gone.

One night Sesshomaru came home to the sound of the radio playing English pop and the smell of stew. He thought Rin would be in the kitchen so he went to their room to change only to find her dancing around in drawl string shorts and a tank top with no bra. She was breath taking. It made since that no one had questioned his initial interest in her. She was well beyond his normal standers of beauty which weren't set very low to begin with. She was smart and productive on top of that. He supposed that this plan had worked out to his benefit a bit more than he'd expected. He might actually enjoy his time with her. She worked hard and while he didn't really understand her interest in plants he figured she didn't really understand his interest in taking over the role of company president.

He'd learned a lot about Rin in the last month like she hated cooking but was really good at it. She also hated cleaning but did it without hesitation when it needed doing. She hated leaving a task only part done. She slept erratic hours never waking or going to bed at the same time. He'd also learned that she wasn't fazed by his temper. When he tried to glare her down she'd not even flinch. She didn't really care if she made him angry and actually told him she enjoyed sparing with him. So he'd done what he'd thought would get her to back off. And kissed her and that lead him to a lot of other discoveries. Including that even though she'd asked if they'd 'have' to sleep together she wasn't actually opposed to it. Not that they'd really planed it. And Rin hadn't been upset like he'd thought she would. She told him that they were adults and they were in a relationship however strange and what they decided to do was fine as long as it was what they both wanted. And He'd been pleased to find that he wouldn't have to spend the next two years sexually frustrated.

The music suddenly stopped. "Hey what are you doing standing in the door way?" Rin asked. "Enjoying the view I assume. I've got to check on the stew it should be about ready." Rin said as she pushed past him.

The last thing he'd learned had taken awhile. Rin never showed real emotion unless she was alone. It was why she was such a good actress. The truth was her whole life was an act. The only thing he didn't know was how long it had been that way.

**We're diving into Rin's problems and it will cover it a bit more in the next chapter following that we will find out what happen in Sessh's past to start him on the path that made him so with drawn at least in this world. We all know the real/original Sesshomaru has daddy issues and so does this one. Ok love you all but I'm gonna go work on my batman story next if I have time I will try and type the next chapter of this story today you never know.**


	7. A Truth Part 2 Wedding Planning

**I'm getting kind of blocked so give me some inspiration in the form of reviews please I've got the next couple chapters written but I'm having a hard time typing them up and actually liking them everything seems very crappy right now feel free to set me straight if I'm just be melodramatic.**

When it came time to start planning the wedding Sesshomaru helped pick the colors and agreed to a location and then said he was done till it was time to pick up his tux. Kagome brought Taki over a lot of days and helped Rin plan. Rin always seemed edger on the days Kagome came over and from what he'd seen of Rin with Taki Rin was not much for children as she'd said. And not just babies but all children. Rin seemed to tense up whenever she was put into any situation that involved children of any age. He also noticed that while she was nice to Izayoi when she came over to help with the planning she never shared anything personal even something as simple as her favorite color had to be dragged out of her. And Sesshomaru was getting an ear full about how Rin was making Izayoi feel like she didn't like her.

Today he planned to confront her about it. If she could pretend to like him she can pretend to like Izayoi. Not that he could think of any real reason she'd dislike her. He was packing up to head home when he heard his office door open. Kagome walked in and shut the door before sitting down.

"I have to tell you some things. Don't talk. I'm going to talk and you're going to listen or I will do everything I can to stop your wedding." She looked at him to make sure he was ;listening. "OK well first off I know you've been getting an ear full from Toga about how Rin is treating Izayoi. I've talked to both of them and explained it to them and now I'm going to explain it to you. Rin's parents and baby brother died in a car crash when she was 8. I'm sure you've seen the scars. Her mom died instantly but her dad really suffered. And Rei was the worst, thou he died instantly. His car seat malfunctioned and he was throw out the dash. Rin was the only one who's seat belt was on and functioned. She was still badly hurt it was a five car pile-up and their car was smashed to beyond recognition. Rin has survivors guilt. I think she thinks since everyone but her died in that crash including her family she should have too. I had a detective looking for her before Inuyasha and I married. That's how I found out about that. On top of that her adopted parents died recently. Cancer and a heart attack. Rin's had a tough life and she'd always been a little shy and now she probably feels jinxed. She's just going to need some time. The only reason I even believe this relationship will work is because Rin liked you before and I don't think she ever really stopped. It just got pushed to the back of her mind. You may be the only person she can love. I just wanted to warn you that Rin may break if you hurt her intentionally or not will not matter and I don't know what she'll do if you break her Sessh. So just be good to her. I think that as long as you don't plan on leaving her she'll slowly get better. It's actually probably for the best that she hasn't found work yet. It'll give her time to see that she doesn't always have to rely on herself. And will show her that she can depend on you. Also I told mom and dad not to mention kids to Rin or you for awhile. We've all seen her try to look interested in Taki but when she looks at anyone under 3 she just sees Rei. You can see it in her eyes when she thinks no one is watching. The anniversary of the crash is next week and… well… Just make sure you're there for her. She will want kids some day and I don't think you will but just don't rush her. Let her go at her own pace. And if you ever need advice just give me a call OK." Kagome stood and kissed his cheek which surprised him. "I've got to go. Don't tell Rin about any of this. Love you."

And like that she was gone. What had he gotten himself into. Sesshomaru remembered how it felt to lose a parent since his mom died when he was six . He left his stuff and just went home. When he got there he found Rin tending to the front garden. She was getting it ready for the first cold fronts of fall.

Plants don't have emotions. They can be talked to without any worry of them ever talking back and they don't die as long as you take care of them properly. None of which could be said about humans at least not truthfully. Without thinking or questioning it he dropped down on his knees behind her and pulled her into his chest. Sesshomaru didn't think that Rin was bad off as Kagome said and he certainly didn't think that she really had feelings for him but he'd commited to taking care of her for the next two years and he was going to do a damn good job of it.

**Please hold while I review my reviews for the last chapters so I can answer any questions now.**

**Shessy's lil' girl yes and no. You'll learn later why Sessh saved Rin but it was not because he had a crush and Rin didn't start to like him until he caught her which is when she met him. **

**Everyone Sesshy is just now starting to stop acting not that he realizes it just yet that's next chapter. And Then we get to meet his best friend who just happens to be a psychology major much fun to be had by all **

**Chapter 6 ?'s **

**3monkey3 Yes she is just like him and for almost the same reason which you will learn in the next chappy.**

**Jolie the fact of the matter is that up till this point Sesshomaru has just been acting for the most part while Rin is always acting all the time thou with dealing with Sesshomaru she is acting on old repressed emotions we will get to that. **

**You guys make me feel better I love you. Keep it up.**


	8. A Truth Part 3 Sesshomaru's Mom

**Thank you all for letting me know I'm being ridiculous. I'm feeling a bit funny about this chapter I hope it's not as dramatic as it seems I'm functioning on the trip to hell here with Sessh. So any complaints and well I may… Well I don't know but I think I need to finish watching the series since I didn't read the Manga. I know some of you gasping in shock but what can you do. Torn the end I was really only watching to see Sesshomaru. **

**Thank you very much BxKittyxC and you'll just have to keep reading to find that out now won't you.**

**Icegirljenni-she will break down. She does want a family deep down but she is scared to have any real relationships because then she might be hurt again the reason she hasn't broken down sooner is because she is emotionally shut down. **

**Jolie- Izayoi is this really wonderful person who excepts people for who they are and loves them unconditionally. She is a wonderful mother who wishes to play that role as much as possible in Rin's life. In other words she's scaring Rin to death. She's already lost two moms she's not ready to open up her heart to a third.**

**Orna- Yes Kagome is right but it's really worse than she thinks it is. And sort of as I explained to Jolie above she's afraid to let Izayoi in because she's already lost two moms. Yes well Sessy? Ummm just read to the end of the chapter if you're still wondering how he feels I'm sorry but you have not read enough romances. As for Rin as many of you have guessed (I think) She does love him she never stopped loving him and she just will not let herself see that this is all real to her at some level. **

**OK I love you all so much for reviewing.**

Sesshomaru told Toga that he would not be coming in on the 18th and his phone would be off. If there was a real emergency he could send a message to his pager but he warned him that someone had better be dead or dying for it to be a real emergency. He worked late on the 17th trying to get as much done as possible. When he got home Rin was already in bed. He wondered if she was going to be mad about this in the morning but that didn't stop him. He took her planner and canceled the meeting she had with the florist rescheduling it for next week. Then he unplugged the alarm clocks and house phone. He turned their cells off and tossed them in the safe in the closet before changing for bed.

Thanks to years of waking up early Sesshomaru still got up at 5am. He didn't want to get up since he didn't know when Rin would be rising and he had wanted her to sleep in. Years of early morning work shifts and college classes kicked in around 7:30.

Rin opened her eyes and glared at the ceiling as if it was the cause of all her problems. She rolled over to check the clock but felt the bed move and whipped her head the other way to see Sesshomaru watching her. "WTF?" Rin blushed wonder if she'd actually said that out loud. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and looked at her with clear concern. "It's day light and you're home did I miss something?"

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how to proceed. "You're not a morning person are you?"

Rin yawned. "Not when something throws me off balance. By the way are you aware that the power appears to be out?" Rin asked still wondering what was wrong with him today.

"It's not I unplugged everything. I didn't want you to have to worry about anything today. You go take a shower and I'll make breakfast." Sesshomaru started to get up but Rin put her hand out to stop him.

"Why? There's nothing special going on today. What's up?"

Sesshomaru looked at her with barely concealed worry. "Rin do you know what day it is?" HE asked like he was making sure she hadn't damaged her head somehow.

"It's Thursday isn't it?" Rin looked at him in confusion.

"I mean the date Rin. What date is it?" Sesshomaru was still looking at her like she had a concussion.

"Umm the 18th I think. OH no I'm suppose to meet with the florist!" Rin jumped out of bed and started looking for her phone only to be stopped by Sesshomaru.

"Rin it's the 18th of September. Now go take a shower. I'll make breakfast and we'll visit your family." He watched her drop the cloths she'd grabbed before walking to the bathroom. He saw the life drain completely out of her eyes when he mentioned her family. "Damn." He cursed under his breath and went to his office and plugged the phone back in. He need to talk to the one person who could help.

"Hello." The Female voice came across cheerfully.

"Kana it's me."Sesshomaru was rubbing his temples Kana knew it. He only ever called her when he needed to talk. Kana was Sesshomaru's only friend. They met in college when he was dating her older sister Kagura. It had been a very heated relationship that ended very publicly when Sesshomaru had told her that he never intended to marry her. If it wasn't for that and the fact that she just didn't swing that way Kana would have gone out with him. "Kana I'm doing something that maybe stupid." Sesshomaru said this in his normal emotionless tone but Kana knew better.

"Well tell me about it and I'll rate it on the Kagura scale." Kana threw herself into her favorite chair and waited. Sometimes it took hours to get Sesshomaru to express everything he needed to.

"I'm getting married just so I can get my father's company and while I enjoy Rin's company I think I may have just screwed something up. This is the anniversary of her parents death 18 years ago. I don't think she's really dealt with it at all but I don't want to force her to deal with something if she'd really not ready to. But she's had nearly 2 decades isn't it time she dealt with this?" Sesshomaru rushed his words.

Kana smiled she knew something Sesshomaru didn't but she'd let him figure it out. "Sessh listen and don't get mad but when exactly did you get over your mom dying?" Kana waited but got nothing. "So when's this wedding and why wasn't I informed?"

Sesshomaru sighed and took the phone to the kitchen where he started to look for something to make. "April 16th. The invitations are being sent out next week. I also moved. I have a house now." Sesshomaru warmed up the waffle iron.

"Wow you jerk you could have sent your best friend a change of address card… So tell me more about Rin." Kana demanded cheerfully.

"She's beautiful and she'd got a masters in botany from Oxford." Kana whistled and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "She hates house work but she does it any way. She doesn't seem to like Taki very much-"

"Woe I've never heard you talk so much… Who's Taki?"

"My nephew."

"Oh my God! That's it I'm coming to stay with you the week before the wedding. I hate my job anyway. I'll take time off one way or another. So Kagome finally had that kid. I can't believe you haven't called me. It's been months since I've heard from you. God I haven't heard from you since your birthday. AAAHHH worst friend ever! Oh well… So is she good in bed?" Kana ask suggestively.

"Why would I tell you that? She's not going to fall into your bed when this is over." Sesshomaru growled.

"Wow that good uh? You dog." Kana laughed and Sesshomaru glared at the phone wondering why he liked her.

"Why am I friends with you again?" Sesshomaru growled into the phone.

"Give her time Sessy. She just needs space. Comfort her if she comes to you but don't be over baring. And because if it wasn't for me you'd have no one because no one else wants to put up with your sorry butt. Any way it's not the dumbest thing you've ever done. That's still dating Kagura. Do whatever you think you should but until you've dealt with your issues I wouldn't go demanding others deal with theirs." Kana told him wisely.

"I could kiss you. Thanks." With that he hung up.

"Who was that?" Rin asked.

"My best and only friend Kana. Change of plans. Eat while I shower. I want you to meet someone." Sesshomaru left her to eat and when he came back he was dressed casually. "You ready?"

"I guess." Rin answered uncertainly.

They drove in silence till they were an hour outside the city. They Sesshomaru pulled off on to an over grown drive. "Here we are."

"Where is this?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru turned off the car.

"This is where I my mom. She got sick when I was about 5 but she was still bitter that dad had left her for someone else. She didn't want them to take me away so she pretended it wasn't happening. She brought me here on a pick nick when I was 6. It was early in the summer and it was the perfect day." They got out and started walking up the path. "I hadn't figured out she was sick I was little and didn't know any better. I was playing and she suddenly collapsed. I didn't know how to get help because I was little and I didn't know where we were." Sesshomaru walked over to a little stone cross and sat down. "I thought that it was all my fault for a long time and then I put the blame on everyone else but it really wasn't anyone's fault. 'Call your father. Tell him I'm sorry. Tell him I loved you too much.' That was the last thing she said to me. I was out here for 3 days. There was more woods then and I couldn't leave her. I found out later that it had been some kind of cancer that had progressed much faster than the doctors had anticipated. It wasn't too bad at first but my mom knew that the treatments would make her too weak to take care of me. She left me a letter in her will that told me that she didn't want to put either of us through that kind of struggle just to lose. The doctors had told her she only had about a 20% chance of making a full recovery and that it would take years. She wanted to be with me while she could. After that I tried to stop thinking about her but couldn't. When Inuyasha was 2 he got really sick. Running a high fever for days they even had him in the hospital for a while. I was 7 and my only experience with any sickness besides a cold was my moms. Everyone got upset with me when I told him he was going to die."

Rin sat down next to him and asked, "Why did you tell him that?"

"Because he asked me why I was upset. Not so many words but you understand. I don't ever remember being yelled at so much in my life. And not just by dad but Izayoi too. And she'd never yelled she never yells. I stopped talking unless I had too after that. And I learned how to manipulate people it was easier. Kana was right I can't help you when I need just as much help." Sesshomaru put his head against the cross.

Rin wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Mrs. Taisho. You raised an unbelievable son. If I was stronger or smarter I'd let him help me but I'm not… I can't.. I won't ever… It's hard. Please don't make me think about it Sesshomaru please." She begged him as she cried into his back.

He was glad she couldn't see his face. He didn't want her to see how angry her words made him. He was angry that it had taken him so long to move past this. And angry at himself for all the time he'd spent hating Inuyasha for something that really had nothing to do with him. Rin was like he was and now he felt angry that some fate had decided to play these cruel pranks on them. No one should ever be allowed to make his Rin cry. Suddenly he took in a sharp breath. This could ruin everything!

**OK well the next chapter is short and also very cute. Sorry I don't have another 30 minutes to type it up for you but I'll be back Friday morning so I should be able to post it then I hope to hear from you all about this chapter let me know if Sessh was too out of character. I will try not to let it affect the rest of the story if he is but I have to keep going with this also I want to thank you all again for being so wonderful. So thank you.**


	9. A Truth Part 4 Cold Feet

**OK well I lied but it's not my fault my manager needed to do something today and called me in that means you guys get this chapter and maybe the next OK well I lied but it's not my fault my manager needed to do something today and called me in that means you guys get this chapter and maybe the next today instead of having to wait until tomorrow. Thank you all for your reviews I hope that I will get some on this chapter even thou I'm going to be posting two chapters so close together. Now please join me in a time skip.**

The week before the wedding Kana moved into the guest room. Sesshomaru paced her room while Kana watched with a smirk. "I can't love her Kana. This was supposed to be a simple plan to get us both something we wanted."

Kana wanted to laugh but held back as best she could. Laughing would only angry her friend more. "Well you know what they say 'the best laid plans of mice and men… Now" She tilted her head thoughtfully and tapped her chin. "Which are you a mouse or a man."

Sesshomaru growled at her. "Kana!"

"Fine, Fine. But just hear me out. First are you stupid this was the dumbest thing next to dating Kagura that you've ever done. It was so not simple. It could have fallen apart at any time. Leaving you looking like a player and a fool. And now you're getting something else you want. What's the problem?" Kana asked him seriously.

Sesshomaru stopped pacing to glare at her. "The problem is that I'm…" He growled and started pacing again only faster and with his hands twitching.

"Come on say it. Not saying it is just not doing you any good. Plus I already know. Just tell me what you're real problem is cause I don't see it." Kana needed him to say it out loud.

"I can't marry the women I love knowing that she expects me to divorce her in 8 months. No I won't do it. I'm calling it off." Sesshomaru was still pacing looking ready to kill the next person to cross him.

Kana couldn't help it she laughed. "The wedding is tomorrow. Rin is at your brothers. And you want to call it off. What will you tell everyone? What reason will you give? That the wedding was a sham and you can't go through with it because you've fallen in love with the bride. Well other than everyone including Rin being mad at you. You'd lose your image, your company and you'll also lose Rin and most likely your family or at least their respect for you but hey at least you'll always have me. I suppose you could claim that Rin doesn't love you but that would mean admitting that that actually scares you. Plus it would be impossible to prove and I think really does love you. I think-"

"You what!" Sesshomaru roared.

"Down boy. I think she loves you or at least cares for you as much as she's able. She's messed up in the emotions department Sessh and we all know it. You'll be good for her and do you really want to give her up?... Of course not. So stop being retarded and here this will help you sleep." She shoved a small bottle into his hands and pushed him towards the door. "I'll make sure you're up in time and stop growling you know I'm right. I always am when it comes to you. That's why we work so well as friends. Well friends who live far apart. Now take your cold feet and give them and the rest of you a hot shower. Then go to sleep."

"I hate you." Sesshomaru said just before she slammed the door in his face.

"Love you to baka Maru." Came her muffled reply.

**Yes this is short. Lots of my chapters are short but I can't help it they look a lot longer in my hand writing it's really bad. So bad that the US government told me that my signature wasn't a real signature when I requested a passport. **

**3monkey3 Yes. Yes he did just say his Rin. He is getting very attached as I hope to god you were able to gather from this chapter I hoped you like it.**

**Icegirljenni I hope this chapter cleared up that question you ask. No he is not getting a little attached he is completely in love with his. Hope you like this.**

**Osuari13 Rin doesn't get a job mostly because well I have no idea what kind of job a botany major would look for and I don't want it to get in the way so for now no job. Sessy as I hope you could tell from this chapter loves her and wants to stay with her but at this point in the story he's still planning to do whatever she decides so if in 8 months Rin wants to leave him he'll let her go because he loves her. (Yeah like that's going to happen.) And I don't know what you mean about the wedding if you read Unknown my other Sessy/Rin story you know that I don't know anything about Japanese weddings. I'm an American girl so it'll be a wedding with a pretty white dress and tuxes and a church and that's all did you take a look at her Ring cute huh? Any way I hope this answers all your question.**


	10. A Truth Part 5 A Wedding

**I hmm how should I put this hmm. I don't want anyone to be mad at me not that I think that anyone will complain but hmm well… Sessy is going to drink just thought I'd warn you all that he would be a little out of character in this chappy also but hey instead of calling it out of character let's call it character growth or love changes people. Yeah!**

Sesshomaru was pacing again but this time at the church. After a few quips from his brother he was ready to kill someone. He couldn't remember ever being this on edge in his life. The last thing he needed was Inuyasha making cracks about how if Rin was smart she'd be half way back to London by now. Finally Kana had had enough fun at her friends expense and kicked Inuyasha's happy ass out. "Calm down Rin is not going to leave you. Not now and not next year. You're all she has and frankly you're really all she needs. Trust me when I say that girl needs you. And once she sees how serious you are about her she'll love you no matter what I know it. That is if she doesn't already. Now I'm going to give you a piece of advice. It's gold. Pure gold and you can either take it or leave it. Don't drink too much at the reception. I know you'll do it anyway but I figured I'd try to give you the 'Danger Will Robinson' sign now instead of half way through you're drinking stint tonight. I know that no one notices you get drunk when you're on edge about things but I do. But even with my amazing observational skills I still could not tell you how many drinks you had the night you last slept with Kagura. But hey at least you could claim that the alcohol was the reason that time you were somber all the others. OK well I've got to get ready I'll see you at the altar."

And with that he was alone. A drink sounded so good right now. Kana was right of course. He would drink himself into a stupor to forget that this was a sham. Only Kana and possibly Rin would notice. They wouldn't say anything or try and stop him for fear of a scene and he would be hung over by morning. Rin would be angry and worried. While Kana would be amused and say I told you so. But even knowing all that would not stop him. He would do it anyway.

He stood at the altar waiting and watching as the music signaled everyone to turn and see the bride. Sesshomaru actually stopped breathing completely. In that moment he could forget that this had all been a plot to get his company. He drifted into a place where they loved each other and wanted this more than anything else.

Toga noticed his son's lack of breathing and leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Breath Sessh. We can't have you passing out on us."

Sesshomaru put all the thought he could into taking slow steady breaths. The priest spoke for a minute or so but Sesshomaru couldn't focus on it. And then he realized it was time to say the vows. He'd thought it was a stupid idea to write their own vows before but now… "Sorry she's distracting me." Sesshomaru joked and everyone laughed a little. "I had something well thought out and memorized but now looking at you here today I can't hardly breathe let alone remember what I wrote. So I just want you to know that I love you and I'm going to take care of you."

After a few moments of silence Rin realize that he was done. "When I was 6 years old I nearly died falling out of a cherry tree. Someone had told me that the prettiest blossoms were at the top of the tree. So I climbed all the way up there only to find that real beauty waited at the bottom to catch me when I fell. Many times. I'm sure most of you have heard Sesshomaru make his little joke about how I'm always falling for him. Well he means it literally. I'm such a klutz. I'm even wearing flats right now much to my mother in laws displeasure. I didn't really have anything written but I thought I'd share something with you all." She turned to Kagome who handed her an envelope. "This is something that I never thought I'd get. It's very cheesy and some of you may not believe it but this is how Sesshomaru asked me out on our first date. I received a dozen roses and a single cherry blossom stem. Attached to the cherry blossoms was this note which I'm going to share with you. 'I'd catch you again.' This will always stand as proof that not only is he a big sap under that tuff exterior but it's also a reminder that Sesshomaru is the only person in the world able to save me."

Before she could say anymore Sesshomaru was kissing her trying hard to without words tell her that this wasn't an act for him anymore. The priest pronounced them husband and wife and they continued to kiss until Kana grabbed them and turned them to face the stunned gathering. In true Sesshomaru form he made no apologizes or explanations and took Rin down the aisle to the car waiting to take them to the reception. Where Sesshomaru got just as drunk as he thought he would. And thanks to all the alcohol he was able forget and just be happy that for now at least he was with the women he loved. When they got home that night he took her to bed and tried to show her just how much she'd changed him.

**Ok Osuari13 you can feel free to pretend that Jaken is the driver in the car taking them to the reception if it will make you happy. Love ya please review I needs reviews.**


	11. A Shock Part 1 The Strip Turns Pink

**Ok a warning to all of you I think I made it clear at some point that I only do happy endings but this is where the story gets serious. I'm just letting you all know one final time that they do love each other. Sessy has openly admitted it but Rin is still in denial. But she does love him ok I hope that you enjoy I plan to post the next chapter today also.**

It was nearing the end of July and Rin was facing her worst fear. She'd spent the last 3 months avoiding thinking about it but she was finding it harder and harder to avoid. Sesshomaru had been watching her very closely for the last few weeks and now stood in front of her holding a pregnancy test. Rin shook her head stubbornly trying to prolong the inevitable.

"Rin I know you're pregnant and I know you know you're pregnant but since you refuse to go to the doctors you are going to take this and find out for sure. It only takes four minutes. Now go." Sesshomaru was getting very sick of this it hurt him greatly that she seemed to truly not care for him at all but this was all his fault. He'd been so drunk the night of their wedding that he completely forgot to use protection. Kana had told him it was a Freudian slip and he stopped speaking to her. When Rin still hadn't come back out 10 minutes later he knocked on the door. He heard her crying on the other side knowing he'd caused this he had to find some way to comfort her. He pushed the door open to find the most terrifying thing he'd ever seen in his life. Rin was curled up on the floor looking like she'd fallen. She was pulling at her hair while tears ran down her cheeks and her features were frozen like she was trying to scream but no sound came out.

"RIN!" He tried to pull her into him but she flinched away from him. He noticed that the strip on the pregnancy test was pink which he assume was a positive. With all the crying and shaking and the silent screaming he was at a loss. He pulled out his phone and called Kana.

"Hey you're-" Kana began cheerfully.

"Shut up Kana! I don't know what to do! She's having some sort of nervous breakdown. What do I do!"

Sesshomaru sounded a little too panicky for her liking. "Calm down I'm on my way. She finally had to admit she was pregnant didn't she?" Kana asked calmly.

"What does that have to do with anything she knew before." Sesshomaru was upset and anger was an emotion he knew how to deal with.

"Sessh listen Rin thinks that anytime you love someone they'll die or leave you. It's all she's ever known. She's really good at ignoring things or suppressing them or just not thinking at all. Look Rin never dealt with her family dying she just suppressed it. She locked all her feelings up in a nice tight dark corner of her mind. But she can't suppress it anymore and the dam is breaking. She's going to get worse before she gets better. Take her to the hospital she'll need a doctor by the end of the day and a trained professional if she tries to hurt herself. And Sessh you're going to have to tell your family the truth because Rin isn't going to be in her right mind and it's just best if you tell them." Kana hung up leaving Sesshomaru to take care of getting her to the hospital.

**Ok the next chapter will be up soon but I don't have any idea what I'll post next I don't have any more written so you'll just have to inspire me. I'm surprised that none of you wondered when the cat was going to get out of the bag. Ok I want/need reviews I'm really unsure at this moment where the story is going to go next and I just thought that you all should be warned that I might be taking a break from writing this for oh a week maybe. I may focus on my Batman story you know just to clear the air. Hey what do you all say to a change to my little icon I'm thinking about changing it to something more Inuyasha-y. Let me know ok love ya. Happy Easter.**


	12. A Shock Part 2 The Truth

**I'm sorry if I confused you all last chapter. I don't want ideas or suggestion I just need everyone to let me know if they are ok with the direction the story is going because I don't know too much about Psychology and I will be demonstrating my lack of that knowledge and I don't want to do it wrong but I also don't want to take as much time as I would have to research it properly . Basically I just need everyone to tell me it's ok to be unrealistic. Ok I love you all sooooooo much.**

Sesshomaru would not ever be able to recall how he got Rin to the hospital but the nice officer who gave him a ticket lead him to believe that he'd done it very quickly and without regard for others. After they took Rin away Sesshomaru sat with his head in his hands and was just short of actually crying when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to find Toga looking at him with great concern. "What happen?"

"I lied to get the company. Rin and I planned the whole thing but now I don't even care. Give it to the half wit. At least he seems to be able to take care of the women he loves. Rin's pregnant and we've bother known for weeks but she's been ignoring it. But today I shoved it down her throat and she had a nervous breakdown. They had to sedate her to calm her down. One doctor asked me to make the decision to abort the baby or not. Like I could or even should make that kind of choice." That was it he put his head back in his hands and cried. It was all too much.

"Mr. Taisho?"

Sesshomaru and Toga looked up. "Yes! How is she?" Sesshomaru sounded like a broken man.

"She's stable. She doesn't seem to be physically self destructive but she if she continues to stress like this and she will make herself sick. If she doesn't improve in the next 48 hours she's very likely to miscarry. She is not in any immediate danger. You are probably better off as far as her mental health goes to do the abortion now while she'd still out of it enough not to-"

Sesshomaru gripped her throat tightly for a moment before Toga was able to pry him off. The doctor fled. "Calm down you won't be able to help her like this." Toga tried but it didn't really get him to calm down any.

"Don't bother Sesshomaru has checked out and crazy husband has checked in. Come on Sessh drink this and we'll go talk to Rin." Sesshomaru drank deep and looked up at her drowsily. "it's a sedative Sessy it'll knock you out for a little while so you can calm down and not kill anyone. We'll take over till you wake up." Sesshomaru was out cold in a matter of seconds. "Well at least she didn't mention the Psych ward." Kana said before collapsing next to Sesshomaru. "Don't worry I didn't get a degree in psychology for fun you know."

While Sesshomaru slept off the mickey Kana slipped him the rest of the family showed up. When Sesshomaru came to it was to the sound of arguing.

"I won't take the company from Sessh. He loves it and he can actually run it. You should have never required that he had to get married to get the company. It was stupid of you." Inuyasha yelled at Toga.

"I was doing what I thought was best for Sesshomaru. He's so with drawn from people I knew unless I with held something he truly wanted like the company that he wouldn't even try to date. To get out and interact with people." Toga was seething with just barely contained anger.

"Well good job! You pushed him right into loving Rin and now she's going-"

"Shut up half wit I make my own mistakes and I'll have no one taking credit for me. How is she Kana?" Sesshomaru chose to ignore the rest of his family for the time being.

"She's fine physically but mentally she's going to need a lot of help but I'm willing to be that help if you'd like. I think if we can keep her calm we can even save the baby." Kana explained calmly.

"What do I have to do to save the baby?" Everyone turned to Rin in shock except Sesshomaru who flew out of his seat to hold her.

"Well you're going to have to stay calm and not go into another melt down. And you'll need to see a psychiatrist and talk about your problems. You have some really big issues and if you don't deal with them and you have a repeat of today you and your baby could die. We all love you Rin and we don't want to lose you. You really aren't that different from Sesshomaru only he turned his sadness and doubt into something while destructive to the creation of new relationships helped him move forward with limited control of his world." Everyone looked at Kana in confusion. "OK example the only way Sesshomaru was able to find love was by denying it's necessity in his life. And even after he figured out how he felt he still found it impossible to except. Rin if you hadn't helped him he never would have dealt with his issues over his mother's death. And he never would have realized or openly admitted to being in love with you. If you can fix Sesshomaru than he can help you to get your mind back together. By the way this is why you couldn't get a job. That and the fact that no one wants to hire someone who's about to get married. Any way I owe you for helping this idiot over here come to grips with something's." Kana said smiling at her.

**Ok well I've decided that this is where I'm going to stop for today too many people in my store. If you all want me to post the rest of the chapter where we get to hear about Sessy's daddy issues than I will post that tomorrow night sometime but I need to know that you guys want it otherwise I'm gonna cut it. **

**I'm back and you all said you wanted it so here it is the rest of this chapter.**

Rin tilted her head to the side. "Hmm. You mean like how he doesn't really care for his father so he treats him with basic respect and what not but ignores any emotional gestures he makes while on the other hand he's really defensive of his brother and his step mom so and shows it by pushing them away?"

"Yes. He's very keep your business close but don't let them see you weaknesses kind of guy. If you understand what I mean."

"Yeah. I love how he is with Inuyasha. I'm not sure how to put in though."

"'He's my brother and if you want to hurt him you have to get in line because I'm the only one aloud.'" Kana said in a imitation of Sesshomaru's voice which was not half bad.

"Yes." Rin half smiled since that was it perfectly.

Toga looked at his son in shock. "Is it true? Do you really not care for me at all?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kana who gave him a nod. "Yes it's true. You told me over and over that it wasn't anyone's fault. That mom just got sick and that no one could have saved her but you didn't explain. I needed more than that. Then when Inuyasha got sick still no one bother to explain the difference. I was a little kid. I thought he was going to die and instead of telling me I was wrong you yelled at me. I just decided you couldn't be trusted and I know it was childish but I was a child and it stuck with me I withdrew from you and you did nothing to stop me until long after it was too late. If I had been older or you had explained it better I would not have been so disturbed but at that time it felt like you were disallowing me to care for my little brother. Mother was never one for displays of emotion and the only time I showed emotion as a child you told me 'Don't cry it's not your fault' or 'What are you thinking telling him that!' I was only 6 years old father. By the time people started to noticed how withdrawn I was I was in high school and by then I didn't care. As far as I was concerned everything that went wrong was your fault."

Suddenly Izayoi was hugging him. "You do love me! I thought you hated me but you love me." Izayoi cried.

Kana pulled Izayoi off him. "Yeah yeah Sessy had issues but don't we all. Rin honey are you OK? We aren't avoiding the issues are we?" She asked knowingly.

"I want to go home." Rin said quietly.

"I see no problem with that. Why don't you guys go on home. We should have a get together soon. You know clear the air." Kana said as she shoed everyone out of the room.


	13. A Shock Part 3 Talking

**STOP! If you wanted Daddy issues you got them go back to the last chapter and go down to the bold words saying ****I'm back and you all said you wanted it so here it is the rest of this chapter. And read. If not go ahead and read from here it might be a bit confusing at first but not so much that you have to go back.**

After Izayoi dragged a still in shock Toga away and Kagome gave Rin a hug. All that was left was Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kana. Sesshomaru pulled Rin closer startling her.

"How long?" Rin demanded.

"You've only been in the hospital since this morning but I assume that isn't what you want to know is it." Rin just stared at him. "Right well I… since the day at my mother's grave. Everything changed for me that day. I love you Rin and I'm… I can't lose you. Nothing has ever scared me as much as watching you cry on the floor in a heap like you were this morning… Please don't make me watch helplessly as the only other woman I've ever loved dies in front of my eyes." Sesshomaru cried into her hair as he pulled her as close as he could.

"Well what do you say Sessh longer or shorter than those three days?" Kana asked.

"Hard to say really. So why don't we just not say anything."

"I'll go see if I can check you out. They might want you to stay a day or so just to be safe." With that Kana shut the door and they were alone.

"Don't." Rin looked at Sesshomaru when he said that. "You don't have to say anything I'm just so relieved that you're OK. I told everyone the truth. I think I'm gonna sell the company. I've grown sick of the need to live up to expectations that where set on me at birth. I did all this because I thought I knew what I wanted but really I had no idea. I love you. I want you. Everything else is unimportant." Sesshomaru looked into her eyes he wanted to kiss her but he didn't know what he could say or do. He felt like he was walking on ice and any minute it was going to break through and everything that mattered would be gone.

Rin lifted her hand and touched his cheek. "I'm scared too. Really really scared. But I'm not stupid Maru I know you're the only good thing to happen to me… ever! I'm scared what if he dies? What if it's my fault?" Rin looked at him with terror clear in her eyes.

Sesshomaru smiled. "You haven't called me that since we were kids… Look Rin I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the baby… Now why do you keep calling it a him?"

Rin leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder. "I just know. I just… know." She wrapped her arms around him tightly like she thought he'd disappear if she didn't hold on. "I love you too." She cried and tightened her grip.

Sesshomaru knew that everything Rin had ever cared about, be it her family, her home, her friends, or even things like toys or pictures. She'd always lost it. In the past she'd lost her family and in the process everything she'd ever known. Her friends, her home, her things, and even her country. She had to move and learn a whole new language at 8 and then she lost it all again. The way she held him made it clear that she expected to lose him too. "I'm not going anywhere you aren't. I refuse. And you can't make me. I'm going to stay and make sure our… son stays with us too. I will never leave you just let the universe try and take me from you. I can be quite stubborn when I want to be." He kissed her and when he let her go she looked at him calmly.

"You love that company you can't sell it."

"It's not as important as you. You cut me deep and laid yourself right into the wounds healing me of scars I'd long since assumed were permanent. I don't need my father's company-"

She put her hand over his mouth. "But you still want it. You don't have to do this to prove to me that you care. I should have known. The wedding. The reception. You haven't been acting for a long time. I should have been able to see that. I'm sorry I just didn't want to open my heart up to being destroyed again. I don't ever want to be hurt like that again… I can't do this Sesshomaru-"

Rin started to hyperventilate. "No Rin calm down. I'm going to take care of us. Don't worry I'll take care of you. I'll make sure you're OK." He pulled her back against him. "Just rest. Let's just rest. I'm so tire Rin will you please just rest with me?" He looked at her pleadingly. She just took deep breaths and focused on his heart beat until she fell asleep.

Kana walked in shortly after. "So they want to keep her over night and then she can go home in the morning but she is not to be left alone."

"Kana can you really help her?"

"Sessh I really hate to see you like this. It really freaks me out to see you all scared. Yes I can help her as long as she is willing to be helped and it sounds like she's willing. But I'm going to need everyone to be supportive so if Toga is going to pitch a fit like he was earlier than he can just get lost I don't want him like that anywhere near her."

"I'll make sure everyone is on board or out of our life." Sesshomaru said in that calm in control voice that she knew and loved.

"Now that's more like it." Kana threw herself into the chair next to the bed. "I'll be right here if you need me." Kana closed her eyes and tried to get comfortable.

"Kana?"

She opened one eye and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Thank you for everything."

"No problem."

**Ok I hope you all like this I have no idea what happens next but I think I'm gonna find something to eat. I work again Friday and will try to post another chapter then if I can come up with one. Ok I love you all so much. Thank you all for the reviews and telling me that it was ok to be unrealistic I'm having a hard time going from writing for myself to writing for other people. I love you all sooooo much I hope that you all love this story.**


	14. A Shock Part 4 Retail Therapy

**Hi everyone well I have no idea what I'm going to write today or if I'm going to write anything at all. So thanks for the reviews. My new favorite song is 'Tonight Tonight' I don't know why it just makes me smile.**

**Yumi I might be attack for this but when I'm not reading or writing a Rin/Sessy I always picture him with Kagura myself now before I'm stoned I must remind everyone that I just recently started watching the final act and I never read the Manga. Also my first fanfic was one with him and her so please hold your stones you get use to someone after a 103 long chapters. **

**Jolie I don't know if I should be happy that I made you cry or not but I'm glad to hear from you and I hope you like this next chapter. As at this moment I have no idea what is going to be written.**

The next day a different doctor talked with Kana as no one wanted to deal with Sesshomaru after what happened the day before. They were to bring her back at the first sign of another breakdown. Kana frowned when they went over the options for the baby until the doctor noticed her glare and back tracked. About noon they got home and Kana went inside to make tea as to give Sesshomaru and Rin the illusion of privacy.

Sesshomaru helped Rin out of the car. "I have to go to work for a little while but I promise I'll be home as soon I can. I have to talk to my father and Inuyasha. I'll be home before you go to bed. Kana will be here with you. Just do whatever you want." Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed her.

"A right? What do you think she'll do?" Rin looked at him worriedly

"Well I think she wants to take you shopping for maternity clothes and some baby things. But that can wait if you want. Or if you'd rather go with Kagome or even me. Not that I think I'll be much help with maternity clothes." Sesshomaru smiled at her.

"You sure like making sure I'm real don't you?" Rin said lifting their joined hands as proof.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Yeah well that's part of it."

"And the other part?" Rin looked at him in confusion.

Sesshomaru leaned in a whispered in her ear. "I just like touching you." He pulled back and kissed her forehead before walking back around the car to get in. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He called out his window. Before putting it in gear and looking at her and deciding against saying more.

Rin wondered into the house to find Kana sitting on the sofa with two coffee cups in front of her. "I made you some herbal tea it seems really fresh."

"Yeah I made it myself. I love that green house I can grown anything." Rin smiled.

"Yeah he loved you before he loved you if you know what I mean." Kana said with a laugh.

"I'm not sure you know what you mean so kind of." Rin said making Kana laugh. "Sooo… What now?" Rin said biting her lip.

"Well I think that's kind of up to you do you want to rest or do you want to jump straight into this?" Kana looked at her seriously.

"I think we don't really have any time to waste." Rin said trying to sound confident.

"OK then." Kana picked up her phone and dialed a number quickly. "Kagome head over to Sessy's house we need to shop." Before giving her any time to reply she hung up and dialed another number. "Izayoi it's Kana. Me and Kagome are taking Rin shopping want to come… Great see you soon." Kana put the phone down and watched Rin collapse into the chair across from her. "Too much I can call them back and cancel if you need to take things slower but you said it yourself no time to waste."

"Yeah just… I… I'm not use to people knowing that there's something wrong with me. I'm not sure how to act." Rin looked scared as she took deep calming breaths.

"That right there is part of your problem Rin. You've been acting like what you think people want from you for so long you have no idea how to act like yourself. Just do what you want to do for now if you want to do something and it's not crazy, dangerous, or illegal than go for it. And don't let anyone tell you how to act. I thing you also need to get use to telling people you're pregnant. I know thinking about it scares you but it's going to be ok as long as you stay calm. Now drink the tea I made you before it gets cold and do you mind if I steal some cloths I didn't have time to pack yesterday."

"No go ahead." Rin said grabbing her tea and taking a sip and smiling at how good it turned out.

A half hour later the door bell rang and Kana rushed off to answer it. Kagome came it and hugged Rin tightly. While Izayoi came in more calmly.

"Well now that we're all here let's get this started. Izayoi we'll take your car if that's alright?" Kana was taking charge. "Great now before we go I've already talked to Rin but I want you all to know that you can't tell Rin what to do if she says no to something do not push her. She needs to get use to people excepting what she wants." Kagome and Izayoi nodded. And they went off.

They walked into baby store and Kana asked if they sold maternity clothes before pulling them off to that section. Rin pulled away from her when she saw a wooden crib off in the corner. She ran her hand over it. Tears ran down her face a sales clerk looked on nervously. Kana grabbed the clerk and pulled him along. "What can you tell us about this crib?"

"Well it's an old model remake this crib design is actually about oh 20 years old or something close. And"

"I want it." Rin said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Kana looked at the clerk. "Is it safe?" She demanded. She wanted to Rin to have what she wanted but she had to look out for the baby too.

"It's much safer than it was when it first came out but it's not the best crib we have."

Once again Rin interrupted. "I want it. This was Rei's crib. I need it."

"We'll be buying one of these. Just take it up to the front for us we'll be here for a little while." Kana smiled at him and slipped him a twenty and a piece of paper telling him that Rin was recovering from a nervous breakdown and asking that any staff that dealt with her treated her kindly but did not try and push anything on her has they weren't sure how much pressuring she could stand. All this went on while Rin continued to admire the crib.

"Come on Rin you can stare at it all you want when we get it home. Now we need get some cloths." Kana dragged her off to the maternity clothing and they picked out more cloths than Rin felt any woman could ever use during one pregnancy.

"I'll never where all this stuff you guys." Rin finally told them she liked all the cloths they'd picked out but she didn't want to be wasteful.

"Oh Rin never in your life will you ever need more chooses than when you're hormonal and well fat. Even if that is all baby weight it's you who has to carry it. Trust me you're going to want choices." Kagome said while Izayoi and Kana nodded. Rin shrugged but made it clear that she was tired of clothing shopping by wondering away from them. Kana jumped up to follow her.

Rin ran her hand over blankets as she looked for something and nothing at the same time. She saw one with a big puppy on it. "This is so soft." Rin said putting it to her face.

"You like it?" Kana asked.

"Yes." Rin smiled a little at the blanket in her hands. "It's so cute and soft perfect for a little boy."

"You're having a boy?" Kagome asked. "I didn't know you were that far along."

"Well I think I'm having a boy." Rin answered shyly.

"Don't count on that gut feeling Rin I thought for sure that Inuyasha was going to be a girl. I was a little angry since I bet Toga it would be a girl but I wouldn't trade him for the world." Izayoi told her with a smile at the memory of Toga gloating over his new son.

"Hey I'm getting kind of tired can we head home?" Rin asked.

"Of course let's just head out I've been having them put everything on a card as we decide so we should be able to get out of here quickly." Kana lead the way up front and Rin signed for the card and they left after calling Sesshomaru to make sure he could pick the crib up on his way home since they didn't have room for it in their car.

Rin curled up with the baby blanket and fell asleep before they'd even gotten out of the parking lot.

"So what was this?" Kagome asked Kana.

"Retail therapy surely you've heard of it." Kana laughed. "She just needs to spend more time around people who care about her and aren't going to let her do things just because she thinks that's what is expected of her. She needs to accept that people can love her and her love them back with something terrible coming from it. It's just going to take time but I think we made a good start today while getting something done that we'd have to do anyway. I think Rin will respond better to this than she would sitting in a room talking about her problems. We know what her problems are her life sucked and she's not been dealing with it. She's not going to deal with it by talking it out she need to spend time with people and she that they aren't all going to disappear just because she cares about them. Kagome keep on your husband he seems a bit accident prone."

Kagome laughed but nodded. They woke Rin up long enough to get her inside but she didn't make it passed the sofa. Which is where she was when Sesshomaru came in an hour later.

"How did talking with your dad go?" Kana asked after Sesshomaru carried Rin to bed.

"He is in shock he had no idea that I'd been upset with him all this time." Sesshomaru sank into his office chair.

"Well you weren't really obvious about it." Kana smiled at him.

"Yeah well we talked and he's promised to be supportive of whatever I have to do for Rin. He wants to work things out. He doesn't want me to hate him. But Kana I don't hate him. I don't feel anything for him. I just don't care." Sesshomaru looked at her waiting for an explanation.

"Yeah well you cut him out of your heart. Hate is a strong emotion and it prove that in some way you care about the person at which it is directed all be it in a negative way… Do you want to let him back in because if you don't want him in your heart you can try all you like but you're still just going to be faking it."

"I'm not sure. I'm worried about him hurting Rin or the baby. I know he wouldn't mean to do it but that would really only make it worse. He couldn't tell that his own son didn't care about him for more than 20 years." Sesshomaru rubbed his forehead.

"You've already started opening up to him. You've realized that while it doesn't make you feel any better your farther never meant to hurt you. Now all you have to do is let go of the fear of being hurt again be it through Rin or the baby or even you. If you keep being afraid you'll never really let him back in just like Rin who's scared to spend time with Izayoi because she's afraid to get close to another mother figure and lose her again. You just have to keep working at it. So how was talking to Inuyasha?"

"I think we're ok just how we are and he seems to agree. We're just going to carry on as we have been." Sesshomaru smiled.

"Well good as long as you're happy. This house is perfect for the two of you by the way." Kana said getting up. "I'll be back tomorrow I'm gonna go home and get my stuff. I'll be staying here until the baby is born at least. That way Rin is never alone and I can help her with everything. Have Kagome or Izayoi come over tomorrow morning so she won't be alone unless you plan to skip work tomorrow it'll take me a little while to get all my stuff together and get back here."

"Yes I'll make sure someone is with her. And Kana… Thank you."

"If you thank me one more time I'm going to have to take you temperature. Make sure you're not running a fever." Kana laughed as she walked out. A minute later he heard the front door close. He got up and locked it. Before heading to the bed room to lay with Rin.

"I love you." He whispered as he pulled her up against him so her head rested on his chest.

**OK well I hmm I'm happy with this I hope you all are too. So let me know one way or the other. Love you all.**


	15. A Shock Part 5 Blue Berries

**Oh my look I'm only 4 reviews away from a hundred I'm so happy. And not one bad comment about how bad my grammar is. YAY. Thank you for holding back on the stones. And Icegirljenni I didn't want to go back in time and cover the talk with Sessh and Toga. I'd think the best talk was Sessh and Yasha were most of the "conversation" was just them starring at each other uncomfortably. Haha. Any way no I didn't want to have to think about what they'd talk about just know that they've kind of started trying to work things out between them but I think that it'll take something big for Sessh to really let Toga back in. Ok love you all sooooo much the 100****th**** reviewer has my eternal love forever. I'm redundant.**

Rin woke up feeling terrible she barely made it to the bathroom after fighting her way out of Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru was startled to be woken up by his wife struggling to get out of his arms. He followed her quickly to find her throwing up. He pulled her hair back for her and rubbed her back. "Morning sickness?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't remember eating anything in the last two days." Rin told him.

That scared him a lot. He knew that Rin had gotten use to not eating much as a broke college student but at three months pregnant she needed to eat. Not eating on top of all the stress she's been under could quickly spell the end of her pregnancy and he knew nothing would be able to get Rin over losing her child. He would lose her. On the inside he was panicking on the outside he stayed calm. Thank god for years of practice. "Rin you need to eat. Is there anything you want or anything you think you keep down?"

"No." Rin threw up again.

"Rin if you haven't eaten how can you be throwing up?" Sesshomaru was letting his fear leak into his works.

"It's just water and stomach acid." Rin answered laying her head on the floor.

"I see." Sesshomaru said calmly before rushing to his office. He push 3 and call and waited. "Is Izayoi there?"

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" Toga asked.

"I… Rin…"

"Sesshomaru I can help if you let me please tell me I remember what I had to do both times if you remember I have two children and the pregnancy while quite easy for me was no cake walk tell me what's wrong."

"Do not make this… No… Rin hasn't eaten anything in the last 2 days and she doesn't think she can hold anything down." Sesshomaru finished sound just as terrified as he was.

"Calm down first off. If it's morning sickness that's keeping her from eating that comes and goes. See if you have any clear soda and maybe some crackers. She has to eat or she'll just be throwing up stomach acid. If you really can't get her to eat at least get some water in her so she has something other than acid to come up until the morning sickness passes. If she still can't eat in a few hours take her back to the hospital." Toga said as Izayoi walked in.

"What's going on?" Izayoi sounded concerned.

"Rin isn't eating." Toga answered.

Izayoi took the phone. "I'll be right over I had to help Kagome she was about this far along. You Taisho men sure make life hard for the mother of your children. I know just how to get her to eat for now just try and give her some clear soda and crackers."

"I told him that." Toga told her.

"Thank you. Both of you." Sesshomaru said before hanging up. He walked back into their room to find Rin holding her stomach.

"I'm starving him I'm a terrible mother." She cried.

"No! You are not a terrible mother you're just used to not taking care of yourself properly. You haven't done anything wrong and besides I told you the doctor said that once you've made it to the second term your basically in the clear as long as you take proper care of yourself. I know you aren't hungry but can you try and eat some crackers or something." Sesshomaru pulled her into his lap and ran his hand through her hair.

"Sesshomaru I haven't been shopping in a few weeks I highly doubt we have bread let alone crackers." Rin smiled at him with tears in her eyes. She was sure she was a bad mother not that she'd get the chance to even hold her baby at the rate she was going she'd lose him and she was crying into his shirt again.

Sesshomaru just hugged her until Kagome walked in. "I brought food and you're going to eat it. Izayoi will be here soon and we're going to look at the baby's room and decided what you want to do with it. That kid will be here before you know it and we may as well get everything ready as soon as we can. Now don't make me drag you. Sesshomaru I know it's hard for you but Rin really needs a dose of reality and the only way she's losing this kid is if she kills all of us off first because we're going to take care of her. The sooner that gets through that thick head of hers the better." Kagome pulled Rin up to her feet and dragged her into the kitchen. Izayoi arrived shortly after with Toga following nervously behind her.

"Oh good she's not making a big deal out of it. Rin I once went four days without eating anything while I was pregnant with Inuyasha Toga had to take me to the hospital because I got dehydrated. You're fine we just have to keep on top of it. You're not hungry so you don't eat and you don't think anything of it till you start throwing up stomach acid. Wait till you can't stop being hungry and you have to carry snacks with you where ever you go. That's when you have lots of fun." Izayoi hugged her.

Rin just starred at the table while eating her wheat crackers. She blushed and looked at Sesshomaru begging him to make them all go away with her eyes because now after all this trouble she was starving and she really want blueberries which she had growing in the green house.

"What can I get you?" Sesshomaru smiled at her.

"I'd like some blue berries from the green house." Rin said and everyone looked out the back window they hadn't ever really been over and they'd figure Rin had a garden but they were quite surprised to see the little green house.

"You have a green house?" Kagome looked shocked and then smiled. "Organic?"

Rin looked at her in disgust. "What else you think I'd use pesticides?" Rin seemed angry.

"Oh sweetie you're going to be such a good mom." Kagome told her as she hugged her.

Rin looked so confused. While Sesshomaru made his way out of the back door dragging Toga behind him.

"What are we"

"Going to get blue berries. Thank you for trying to help me this morning." Sesshomaru opened the door to the green house.

Toga took in a breath it was beautiful. "This is just amazing. Rin did this all by herself?"

"Yeah she brings plants out for their season and then moves them back in her when they can't survive the weather anymore she lets the vegetables die because she doesn't have room I was thinking about having another green house put in right next to this one. The yard is big enough for it. Here we are." He picked a little blow up and filled it a little ways with all the ripe blue berries he found. Before heading back into the house.

"Sessh?" Toga pulled his arm. "I just want you to know that we're here for you and Rin. And I'm sorry I didn't do a good job as your father. I'm well I'm proud of you. You didn't do things the right way but in matters such as these the right way as very little value to anyone."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked into the house to give his wife her berries before she came looking for him just to get away from his crazy family.

**OK well I'm going to leave it here for this chapter and see if I can't work on the next. I hope to hear from you all. I love ya.**


	16. The End Part 1 Stupid Doctors

**This chapter belongs to my 100****th**** reviewer. Icegirljenni thank you. You helped me get started on this whole fic thing so This chapter is all your I hope it is good enough reward. I'm not sure what's going to happen at this moment. And thank you to everyone else who got me to keep writing. I love you all. I did the research which involved google and a calendar and I now know that Rin would be about 35-36 weeks the week before Christmas.**

At about 36 weeks pregnant Rin really hated Christmas. Everyone was happy and there were beautiful decorations and all kinds of festivities. She was too big and tired to take part in any of it. The stupid doctor putting her on bed rest right before Christmas what kind of kill joy is he. Now that she couldn't stand up without help Rin had no choice but to sit all day and talk with Kana. She made a lot of steps forward in the last 4 months and with only 4 weeks left in her pregnancy she felt much better about being a mother. Kana had even gotten her to admit that she missed being able to sleep with Sesshomaru which she'd tried very hard to make her swear not to tell him not that that stop Kana. She sang to Sesshomaru a very inappropriate version of the 12 days of Christmas and he'd kicked her out of the house.

"What's wrong love?" Sesshomaru asked as he ran a possessive hand over her stomach.

"I miss my plants I wanted to decorate my miniature ever greens. I can't even get in the green house right now. All my plants are going to die." Rin whined

Sesshomaru smiled at her. "I've got someone to make sure your plants don't die Rin. Do you not trust Jijenji?"

"No he's fine I just I want to be able to take care of things myself. I'm used to taking care of things myself." Rin told him.

"Yes a habit we've been trying to break you of. Are you finally cracking?" He smirked at her.

Rin stuck her tongue out. "No. Yes I suppose. Having you take care of me isn't so bad. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Sesshomaru kissed her but pulled back before they got to in to it. Kana wasn't lying when she told him that Rin missed being intimate and if he was honest he was missing it pretty badly himself. It would not take much to forget that the doctor had told them that doing such things might induce labor at this point in the pregnancy. _'Stupid doctor.' _Sesshomaru thought. "I'm going to go make something to eat would you like something?" Sesshomaru asked as he stood and pick up the paper work he'd been ignoring in favor of playing with his wife's stomach hoping for his son to kick. Not that they'd been able to confirm that it was a boy but Rin was insistent. He wondered what would happen if she was wrong but she probably wasn't the last 4 generations of Taisho's had had boys.

"I want you but I'm not allowed." Rin blushed but it was clear she was more frustrated than embarrassed. "I haven't really been hungry today I wonder why. I didn't eat very much yesterday either. I should eat something but I'm just not hungry and Sesshomaru he hasn't kicked in a while should we be worried?" Rin tried not to sound panicked when she said this but failed.

"How long has it been?" Sesshomaru had gotten use to having to be Rin's rock throughout this and he was actually glad she was willing to hold on to him.

"I don't know a few hours do you thing something is wrong?" Rin looked at him clearly scared.

"I'm not sure how his kicking and you not being hungry could possibly be connected. Plus you said you haven't been hungry since yesterday and he was kicking like crazy then so maybe he's just worn himself out. We can call the doctor if you'd like or I can help you walk to the living room. Maybe all he needs is for you to move around a little to wake him up." Sesshomaru had started doing some research on the things that could go wrong with a pregnancy until Kana had smacked him in the head and told him not to look for things that might be wrong because it would scare Rin.

"I would like to get up. If you'll help me that is. I'd love to go to the living room." Rin side lifting her hands to him so he could help her up. But they didn't make it to the living room before Rin pulled away and slid down the wall.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru was trying not to sound panicked while being ready to jump out of his own skin with worry over the look pain on Rin's face.

"It hurts really bad. Like someone is trying to I don't know rip my muscles apart from the inside." Rin told him while tears leaked out of her eyes. "Do you think the baby is ok?"

"I think that this is… That was a contraction." Sesshomaru was determine to stay calm.

"It can't be! He's a month early!" Rin looked terrified.

Kana stuck her head out of her bedroom. "What's going on."

Sesshomaru ignored her. "I don't think that they baby knows that. If you're in labor than we need to get you to the hospital. From there we'll be able to I don't know but we'll have what we need to do what we need." Sesshomaru crouched down and picked her up Carrying her to the car. "Come on Kana."

"I'll be right behind you."

At the hospital the doctors told them that Rin was starting to go into labor and they gave her medication to hopefully stop the contractions but she'd have to stay overnight and if the medication didn't work she'd be having the baby sooner than they'd thought. They doctors told them that they had nothing to worry about the both Rin and the baby were healthy and even thou it was a little early they didn't for see anything going wrong.

**I'm done for now I might post more today but I'm not sure. This is where I'll leave you for now. Thank you all once again for my 100 beautiful reviews. I was just attacked by the horde of evil customers who have questions but can't understand my answers. Also I need baby names. Both girl and boy names because I don't really know what they are going to have I do know that they are only having one. So help me out please.**


	17. The End Part 2 Crazy Talk

**Thank you too all of you who helped with names they were all very nice. So much so that I can't decided is it too late to make her have more than one. Yes I think it is. Oh well I'll make my choice later this chapter. For those of you who haven't caught on I write this part first than the chapter and then if I feel like it something at the bottom I have no idea at this moment if I'm going to make the baby a boy or a girl so I guess we'll all be surprised. I would also like you all to know for no reason at all that I'll thinking about ordering a sandwich. Ok love you hope you enjoy what I'm about to write. And thank you for your concern Osuari13 I too was sorry I was attacked by the horde of customers.**

Sesshomaru slept in the chair next to Rin's bed while Kana went back home. She showed back up at 6 the next morning only to find Sesshomaru pacing in the waiting room.

"What's going on?" Kana asked looking at him with concern. She knew how he would break if anything happened to Rin.

"Her contractions started again. They don't think they'll be able to stop them again and it's really not good to take that stuff for too long any way." Sesshomaru told her.

"Mr. Taisho?" A nurse called to him looking quite scared.

'_You strangle one person and they never forget?' _He thought to himself as he walked quickly over. "Yes?"

"It seems that there is nothing that can be done to stop the contractions. Your wife is being move to the delivery room as we speak. If you'd come with me she wants you to be with her." She started to walk away.

"Kana call everyone for me please." Sesshomaru said as he followed the nurse.

Kana smiled and pulled out her phone. Talking was the only thing she'd ever mastered in her life. "Hey Izayoi Rin is having the baby so grab that husband and get down here. I'll call Kagome."

Sesshomaru walked into the room where Rin was and felt a physical blow at the sight of her in so much pain. "I'm sorry Rin."

"I'm scared Maru what if something goes wrong. OWW." She took in several deep breaths to try and stop the pain or at least calm down. "What if he dies. He's early and I'm still not sure I'm ready and Maru please it hurts." Rin cried.

Sesshomaru took her hand. "It'll be ok the baby is only a few weeks early it's not like he's months early. Now he'll be here for Christmas. And you won't be on bed rest anymore. Everything is going to be fine. I don't think anyone with half a brain ever really feels ready for this but we'll do the best we can."

Another contraction hit her and she held his hand tightly causing him to whence. She took more deep breaths this wasn't helping why did they tell her to do this. "What if they make us keep him here? What if"

"If he has to stay here than he has to stay here we'll do what's best for the baby. And unless it's helping you not think about the pain I would suggest not what if-ing yourself to death. I love you and I'm going to make everything work out if no matter what I have to do." Sesshomaru told he.

The contractions came closer together and got more painful or maybe she was just getting tired. Rin couldn't care anymore she just wanted it to stop. The doctor kept telling her not to push but she wasn't trying to push. What did he want from her. Telling her not to push was crazy talk. Sesshomaru tried to talk to her but she couldn't focus on it. The world was starting to get blurry and she felt like that was bad. She turned to tell Sesshomaru and everything went dark.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru was about two seconds from panicking.

"She's passed out. It's not uncommon her heart rate is still strong so there should be nothing to worry about. The baby's head is crowning." The doctor told him but he couldn't look he was so focus on Rin that he didn't hear anything until the baby started crying. But they took it to be cleaned up before he could even turn around to take his child.

A minute or so later the nurse came back and hand him the baby. "You're little girl is beautiful."

"Girl?" He looked down at the squirming pink faced baby and smiled. Of course Rin had been wrong. Kana had warned him that Rin was expecting a boy because she was trying to replace Rei in her mind. Not because she actually thought it was going to be a boy. He didn't really think she'd be upset thou. Actually he thought this was much better. "A girl. Well I hope you like blue because I don't have time to repaint your room before we take you home. How is she?" He asked not able to take his eyes off his prefect little girl.

"She seems to be just fine a little small but nothing too extreme that we'd have to worry. She's got strong lungs and her heart rate and pulse are strong. She's going to be just fine. We're going to move your wife now to her room to recover. Congratulations Mr. Taisho." The nurse smiled at him but he didn't see he was fallowing his wife. They tried to take the baby but he refused to hand her over unless he had to. And since the staff was all scared of him they didn't argue.

**Ok I know I'm mean I'm going to do 2 maybe 3 more chapters and then this story is done I love you all. I'm sorry but I just had to make her wrong she was begging for it. I'm going to watch Independence Day tonight when I get off work. And all I've had to eat today is a cookie. My eating schedule is messed up.**


	18. The End Part 3 The Return of Happiness

**I'm sorry I just couldn't pick you all gave me wonderful names but I felt it needed to have something I don't know but I decided that the baby needed to have a flower name so I went and looked up flower names and the website I found told me the meaning of each flower and well… You'll see. The cops came to my brothers house at 4am this morning because my brothers friends don't understand how to be quiet.**

Rin woke up in a dark unfamiliar room. Her hand went to her stomach and she felt empty. Where was she? What happened to her baby? And where was Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled.

"Mrs. Taisho please clam down we need" A nurse walked in and tried to calm her.

"Sesshomaru where are you? Please Sesshomaru!" Rin continued yelling.

"Rin please just breath. I'm right here." Sesshomaru walked in making his way quickly to her side. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

"I was scared what happened. I don't remember this room. Where's our baby? Where's my son?"

If Rin hadn't looked so scared and confused Sesshomaru would have smirked when she asked where her son was. "Rin I'm afraid that we don't have a son. We have a daughter. We could always try again if you'd like. Once you've recovered that is but for now we'll just have to be happy with the most beautiful little girl in the world." Sesshomaru had tried to be serious but he couldn't help it as his joy leaked into his words.

Rin look surprised but that didn't keep her quiet long. "I want to see her. Is she alright?"

Sesshomaru glared at the nurse. It had taken them a few hours to convince him to let her go and now Rin was awake they were going to bring his daughter back now. Before he could say anything. "I'll go see if they're done with her check up. She's just fine Mrs. Taisho." The nurse left quickly making sure to give Sesshomaru wide berth.

Kagome walked in with a drink which she dropped when she saw Rin was awake. "RIN!" She hugged her before Sesshomaru pulled her back.

"Be careful." Sesshomaru growled out.

"Relax Sessh Rin is fine." Inuyasha say as he walked into the bathroom to get some paper towels to clean up his wife's mess.

Rin looked at the door when she heard crying. And a few moments later the nurse came in carrying a little pink bundle. "Here she is all check over and completely healthy."

"Give her to me." Rin demanded.

Sesshomaru watched her expression as the nurse set their little girl into Rin's arms for the first time. She'd been scared and confused and disturbed and it worried him. But the second that little girl was in her arms she calmed down like everything in the world was finally as it should be. She started to cry and he reach out and put his arms around them.

"She's prefect. She's prefect." Rin cried into his shirt as she hug the baby as tightly as she dared.

"I know. We'll have to come up with a name all we had were boy names." Sesshomaru smiled at her as he pulled back now that he knew she wasn't upset.

"I have an idea. How do you feel about Yuri?" Rin asked him

"Lily? You don't even like those flowers." Sesshomaru was confused he remembered her telling him that she dislike lilies when they were picking out flowers for the wedding.

"Lily of the valley means 'the return of happiness.'" Rin explained. "And my mom she always smelled like lilies. My dad got her the same perfume every year for Christmas. I just can't stand the smell it makes me sad. But I love the flowers they're beautiful and it would suit her."

"Yes it would." Sesshomaru ran his hand over Yuri's hair. "I think everyone else can leave now so Rin can feed her."

"Yeah yeah. Come on wench lets go find something for Yuri in the gift shop. All she has at home is boy stuff." Inuyasha pulled Kagome along behind him.

"We can return most of the toys and blankets." Kagome said as she was pulled away.

Izayoi came in a moment later. "Sorry I didn't know you were feeding. I just heard you were awake."

Sesshomaru helped Rin drape the baby blanket so she was covered. "You can come in now father."

Toga stuck his head around the corner. Things between him and Sesshomaru still were awkward and he wasn't sure what he was aloud. "How are you feeling Rin you gave us all a little scare we heard you passed out in the delivery room."

"Hang on could you close your eyes for a minute." Rin asked and both Toga and Izayoi turned around. Rin adjusted her hospital gown "You can look now I'm all covered." They turned around and Rin held Yuri up so they could see her. "I'm not really ready to let go of her just yet so sorry if you wanted to hold her."

"She's so pretty." Izayoi said as she leaned down and kissed her grandchild. "Come look Toga." Izayoi waved him over.

But Toga just stood back. "Father come here and see my daughter before someone starts think you're scared of a one day old little girl." Sesshomaru smiled at him. And just like that Toga was hugging his son.

" I'm sorry you've never smiled at me before. I can't ever remember you smiling at me." Toga was so happy. He let go and moved over to look at his granddaughter. "She's prefect Sessh. Do you think she'll look like her mother when she grows up?"

"She'll have to beat the boys off with a stick." Izayoi said happily.

Sesshomaru didn't like the thought of boys anywhere near his little girl. He'd rip them apart.

"Maru she's less than a day old I don't think we have to worry about boys just yet." Rin told him with a smile.

"Yeah Sessh she's too little to be thinking about all the boys who'll be after her for her good looks, excellent up bring, and family wealth." Kana said as she came in with a dozen Roses.

"Not helping Kana." Sesshomaru growled at her.

"Sorry I didn't know that you were going to name her after a flower or I would have waited and gotten her name sake. Rin you have to stop only remembering the bad and sad things when you think about your parents. They loved you and they would want you to remember them with fondness." Kana told her as she set the flowers on the table next to her bed.

"I'm trying and you know what I think I just might be able to do it this time. Sesshomaru?" Rin looked at him with determination.

"Yes Rin?"

"I'd like to go visit the graves when as soon as we can." Rin told him.

"Yuri can't be out in this kind of weather Rin it's too cold but we could go if you're ok with someone else watching her for a little while." He wasn't really ok with anyone but him and Rin looking after their daughter but if she needed this he would let it go for an hour at least.

"Well… couldn't sit in the car with her?" Rin looked at him pleadingly.

Sesshomaru smiled and looked at Kana who smirked and shrugged. "Yes that would also work." Sesshomaru smiled knowing she was thinking the exact same thing he was. He watched as Rin's eyes started to drupe she was clearly fighting to stay awake and keep watching Yuri. He reached over and Took Yuri from her and has she opened her mouth to protest he kissed her. "Get some rest Rin. Your tire and you need to sleep. I promise we will both still be here when you wake up."

Rin looked about to protest but yawned instead. "You won't leave?" She said as she closed her eyes.

"You? Never." Sesshomaru said as he made himself comfortable in the chair next to her bed. He looked up to see his parents smiling at him. "I'm not letting you hold her either." He stated flatly.

Toga laughed and Izayoi scowled as she was pulled from the room. "Let's let them be alone. Come on Kana We'll all go out to dinner. We'll bring you guys something back." Toga told him before leaving the room with Kana and Izayoi in tow.

**This is not the last chapter. We will be visiting the grave in the next chapter and then we'll do a Christmas chapter and that will most likely be the end. I love you all so much. I've run out of Sesshy/Rin ideas so this maybe my last fic for them for a minute or two until I come up with something new.**


	19. The End Part 4 Graves

**Thank you all for the reviews. I'm screaming right now on the inside because I just found out the new Sookie Stackhouse book is out and no one told me. I want it I have another 9 boring hours of work and I haven't sold anything for the last 2 hours I'm betting on ten items sold. I've had boys in flirting with me which was embarrassing I met a little girl who lives in Tokyo. Yay so cute. I think my head might explode waiting for this day to end.**

Three days later on the 21st they checked out of the hospital. Yuri was sleeping which next to eating was her favorite thing. Kana laughed when Rin asked when her daughter would stop treating her like a food dispenser. Her favorite person was her father with was well on her way to being a daddy's girl in only 3 days.

"Do you want to go home and change or just go straight to visit your parents?" Sesshomaru asked after putting Yuri in her newly installed car seat.

"I want to go straight there. I don't want to put it off any longer it's already been almost 20 years." Rin looked determined.

Kana had done some research to find where Rin's family was since she hadn't actually known. It was about 30 minutes out of town. When they arrived Sesshomaru and Rin kissed Yuri before leaving her alone for the first time since Rin woke up three days ago.

"She'll be fine. Now go I'll call you if she wakes up." Kana told them with a smile and a shove.

They walked up the steps to the shrine. They saw the care taker sweeping the light snow off the paths. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes we're looking for the Tahashi family graves." Sesshomaru told him and he looked confused like he was thinking quite hard.

"No Sesshomaru the Tahashi's are in England. We're looking for the Ito's." Rin told the man shaking just a little when the name left her lips. She hadn't said that name in over 19 years. And while it felt weird in hadn't hurt like she'd thought it would. It had been an easy choice to change her name and forget push the memories away into that dark corner where she couldn't see them. Where they couldn't hurt her. But she could not let her instability hurt Yuri.

"No one has ever visited them. You are meaning the poor family that died in that car crash?" The caretaker asked.

"Yes." Rin said she hated remembering that part because she could recall every second of it and it scared the life out of her. She hadn't been able to ride in a car for the longest time after. She didn't really like the idea of Yuri being in a car very much but she had the safest car seat in the world and she would know because she spent hours researching car seats and their safety features. She could now tell you more about car seats than anyone had right to know. And she knew she would do the same research when she was ready to have another baby.

"Here we are. I'll leave you to visit." The caretaker said before leaving them.

Rin ran her hand over the marker that read Akira. "This is father." She move over to the next one that read Mitsuki. "And this is Mother." She reached the last marker in the row. "It's not right." Rin cried.

Sesshomaru looked at the marker and saw it read Rei Ito. "What's not right Rin?"

"He shouldn't be here! He shouldn't have died he was only two years old. He should have lived!" Rin dropped to her knees and put her head against her little brothers marker and sobbed. "I know I couldn't have done anything but I feel like it should have been me. You shouldn't have had to die like that. Mom and dad they were adults. They'd lived. They'd gone to school and gotten married had children. You didn't get any of that. Rei I'm sorry. I miss you so much I tried not to think about you because it hurt me so much. I can't… I won't see you for a while longer because I have to live. You have a niece now. She's beautiful she looks like her father. At least I think she does everyone tells me she looks like me but I want her to… I don't really care what she looks like really. She reminds me of you but I can't be sad when I look at her so it a good thing. This is my husband Rei his name is Sesshomaru you remember him I told you all about him. He make me happy." She tried to hold back a sob but couldn't. "I'm so happy right now Rei I know I don't seem it but I am. I promise I'll visit again soon and as soon as it's warm out again I'll let you meet Yuri." Rin got up and walked over to her parents markers. "I can't talk to you just yet. Next time I promise but I just can't yet. I love you." Rin looked at Sesshomaru who nodded.

"You go on. I'll be right behind you." Rin walked back towards the entrance. Sesshomaru kneeled down in the snow. "Thank god she lived. I'm sorry I wasn't there to save her sooner but I'm going to keep her safe this time. Thank you for my Rin. I'm sorry I don't remember you all I'm sure I met you once maybe that day at the hospital but it didn't seem so important back then. Thank you. We'll be back." He got up and fallowed Rin back to the car. He found her holding Yuri tightly in the back seat and Kana smiling at him.

"That was good Rin. It wasn't the last step up I don't think you're gonna need me to live with you anymore. You two can start your new life as parents with your home to yourselves as soon as I can find a new place to live." Kana told Rin.

"That can wait until after Christmas Kana." Sesshomaru told her as he slid into the driver's seat. "Rin put her back in her car seat you can hold her all you want when we get home." He smiled as he watched her double check the clips and buckles before putting on her own seat belt. His life looked like it was going to be very happy from now on.

**OK thank you I know I didn't use the names you gave me for Yuri but I still found a use for them. Yay. Ok The next chapter will be the last unless I decide some time from now to jump into their future for an epilogue thing which I do not think I will at this point but I don't know I might want to a couple months from now not sure. Love you all so much.**


	20. The End Part 5 Merry Christmas

**I've been sick I know I promised the final chapter many days ago but I was sickly and tired. I just didn't feel like posting or writing. I've been doing more work at work lately my store manager quit and I've take over all her none cash/bank related jobs and I'm still only part time. I could kick my store owner/boss. Yay more work for the same pay. Any way. I took 2 different antibiotics equals 6 pills and now for Christmas as promised. At the bottom I'm going to write a description to the best of my ability of a story I have an idea for let me know if you guy like the idea or have no interest or if you think it sounds just terrible.**

Christmas morning started with Rin rolling on to the floor while Yuri screamed. Sesshomaru got up and helped Rin stand back up with a smirk. "Thank god you didn't do that when you were pregnant." He said as she went over to Yuri's basinet and picked her up.

"Yuri is hungry all the time and she doesn't even want me to hold her she'd rather have you." Yuri hardly ever seemed content in Rin's arms. Yuri loved her daddy most.

"Yes but at least she likes you second best." Sesshomaru teased Kana had tried to hold Yuri many times and all she got was a squiring screaming mess not that Kana was down hearted about this she looked forward to winning the girl over by spoiling her when she was old enough to shop.

"She doesn't like anyone but us. You don't think she stay like this do you?" Looked worried she knew Rei had been nothing like that and neither had Taki. Toga said that neither Inuyasha or Sesshomaru had refused to let others hold them until they were older like 2 or so that's when they'd with drawn from people they didn't know well while as infants they'd been happy just to be held no matter who was holding.

"She just likes us and she knows you don't like it when other people hold her." Sesshomaru told her while he watched Yuri feed.

"You know this isn't a peep show?" Rin said indigently.

"We could change that once she's back down if you'd like." Sesshomaru said as he raised his eyes to stare at her intensely.

Rin blushed which she remembered used to be something that she had control of but since she was about 6 months along she'd lost that control and Sesshomaru liked to exploit it. "Maybe if she goes back down quickly. It's 3 in the morning we're supposed to be at your parents at 11." Yuri of course being daddy's little angel fell asleep while still suckling.

Sesshomaru took Yuri and carefully laid her back in her basinet. "Well she's asleep?"

"Yes she is. So what are you doing all the way over there." Rin asked with a laugh.

"Merry Christmas Rin." Sesshomaru said as he crawled back into bed with her hoping his little angel would stay asleep for a few hours so he could give Rin a really great Christmas morning.

**(I refuse to write Sesshy/Rin smut that does not stop me from reading it thou. So now a jump to the future. Sorry for the interruption)**

"Merry Christmas!" Izayoi said as she pulled Rin inside letting Sesshomaru walk past with Yuri in her car seat. After a quick hug Izayoi went for her granddaughter. "Give her here." She demanded as Sesshomaru start unbuckling Yuri.

"Mother you will wait." Sesshomaru told her not that she listened.

Izayoi knotted his hands away and reached down unbuckling her with practist hands and picked her up. As soon as Yuri realized that both mommy and daddy where together not hold her she screamed. Rin took her quickly while Sesshomaru put their coats away.

"No sweetie mommy is here it's ok." Rin bounced her a little so she'd stop crying but she kept screaming till she saw Sesshomaru reappear from around the corner. "Yes Daddy didn't leave." Rin told Yuri before turning to Sesshomaru. "Maru what are we going to do on Monday when you have to go back to work?"

"Visit me for lunch?" Sesshomaru suggest hopefully. Rin laughed where had the calm and cold Sesshomaru gone she didn't know but he couldn't be father from the boy she'd met at the bottom of the cherry tree than he was now.

"You give me my granddaughter she needs get used to other people holding her." Izayoi insisted as she once again took Yuri into her arms. She once again started to scream. "No let me handle it." Izayoi said as Rin reached for Yuri again.

"Yeah Rin let Izayoi hold her she really has to get used to people beside you and Sessh if the two of you ever want to have a life again." Kagome said with a smile.

"She does sleep a lot." Rin said with a blush that made it clear that she felt she still had fun with her free time.

Kagome laughed. "Yeah well that won't last trust me."

Rin sat down trying not to snatch Yuri back from her mother in law. Sesshomaru was hovering which made her smile. Toga tried his best to get his granddaughter from Izayoi with limited success. Yuri screamed until Sesshomaru couldn't stand it any longer and took her from his parents.

"Your grandparents are mean aren't they?" He asked as she rested against him.

"You're gonna lose your edge Sessh. People are going to think you're a push over now." Inuyasha joked.

Sesshomaru looked up pure evil in his eyes and smile on lips that promised trouble to anyone who was foolish enough to try. "Let them try me then."

"Maru is she asleep?" Rin asked with a smile there he was the calm and controlling man she'd known the man who'd asked her to marry him so he could get what he wanted.

"Yes I'll lay her down in her car seat. Unless you want to hold her father she'll be ok as long as you don't wake her." Sesshomaru offered.

Toga reached out to her. "She so much littler than you boys where."

It was perfect Rin thought. This was happiness that she'd been looking for since they let her out of the hospital when she was 8 years old. They opened presents and ate lunch Yuri screamed bloody murder when she woke up in Inuyasha's arms a few hours later. Rin took her and looked at her little angel. "You really did save me Maru. You saved me from myself." She whispered in his ear as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru smirked and kissed the top of her head. "And you made me happy again. I'd say we're a perfect fit." He whispered back.

**THE END**

**Ok I know that was fluff tastic it couldn't have been fluffier. But that's it I hope you liked it.**

**OK I said I had an idea well here it is**

It starts in the canon world in the past Rin is oh 18ish maybe a little younger haven't decided yet. Sesshomaru has taken her as his Mate (Cause he loves her. Don't hurt me Sessy) Any way Rin wants to have a child and Sesshomaru is uncertain. He doesn't think Rin could carry a Hanyou (Is that the right spelling) to term (Not they'd call it that back then) but Rin convinces him to try. Rin dies in child birth and Sesshomaru can't stand to look at the little girl who took her from him. Sairei as a child tries to gain her fathers approval but nothing she ever does is good enough. She decides to break out of the confining life she lives as the next in line for control of the Wester lands. She seeks comfort from a close friend (a male friend) (In my world demons only sleep with their mate or at least that's how it's suppost to work at least for people like Sesshomaru and such you know royal types.) Sesshomaru finds out and well he isn't happy he revokes her rights to the western lands. (Oh Rin gets reincarnated but she doesn't have memories of her past life just like Kagome didn't have Kikyo's Memories also this time round she's a demon)

**Ok tell me what you think I don't really know where I'm going with this exactly but I do know that I would really like to know if I should write it or not. Tell me if you hate the idea love it or just are willing to tolerate it.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews on this story.**


End file.
